


Daria The Temptress

by WildDogJJ



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildDogJJ/pseuds/WildDogJJ
Summary: During her second year at Raft Daria decides to change her image from faceless nobody to irresistible sexpot. She soon has a steady boyfriend and a series of casual flings.  She even has an affair with her married professor.  All to soon, however, she learns that her newfound promiscuity has consequences she never expected.





	1. Daria's Makeover

**"Daria The Temptress" by WildDogJJ**

 

 **Author's Note:** This story takes place during Daria's second year at Raft.

 

**Boston, MA, 2001...**

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon on the North End of Downtown Boston. The North End is a historically significant neighborhood. The old church is where lamps were placed in 1775 to signal to Paul Revere that the British were coming. The mass European immigrations to the US between the Civil War and World War I gave the neighborhood it's current demographic. Immigrants from Italy, particularly Sicilians and Neopolitans, settled on the North End. As such, the neighborhood became Boston's version of New York's Little Italy. While the Little Italy in Manhattan has since become a tourist trap being swallowed up by a rapidly expanding Chinatown Boston's North End retains it's Italian flavor. One of the mainstays of the neighborhood is Colombino's Pizza e Pasta. It is here that we find 19 year old Daria Morgendorffer enjoying pizza with her best friend and roommate, BFAC sophomore Jane Lane. Daria and Jane lived together in an apartment that was in the same building as Colombino's. A huge plus, though a tad inconvenient for Daria since she had to take public transportation to the Raft Campus at the western edge of the city. Jane had no such problem as the BFAC campus was within walking distance of the North End. They were able to get the place for cheap. They did the obligitory dorm life at first, but decided to room with each other as they did not like their dorm mates one bit. Daria had been forced to room with a party girl who spent more time drinking and sleeping around than studying. Daria often referred to this girl as an "STD petri dish". Jane fared no better, having been paired with a surly punk rock chick who was more interested in getting stoned than honing her craft as an artist. This is why over the summer the two ditched the dorms and got their own place. The way they paid for it was innovative. Since Jane started college a semester late she took a ton of summer courses and was now caught up. Daria, meanwhile, took a full time job at a book store that paid so well that with a little money management she saved enough to pay the bills over the course of the coming year without having a paying job. This meant she could devote more time to studying. Jane, being as naturally gifted as she was, could do well in art with minimal studying. This meant that she now had time for both a part time job and an active social life.

* * *

"So," said Jane, "Tomorrow's the first day of fall semester. What misadventures await this year, I wonder?"

Daria said "None, I hope."

Jane said "You know, Daria, we are at that time in our lives between being beholden to our parents and being beholden to corporate America. We should take advantage? The window of opportunity to drink, do drugs and have meaningless sex is one that won't be open forever."

Daria deadpanned "Did you and Kevin switch brains?"

Jane said "Just being realistic."

Daria said "After the rageaholic slut I had to room with last year I don't think the hookup culture is for me."

Jane said "No, but you do need to socialize more. Quinn and I have made it our personal mission to get you out of your shell, remember?"

That was another thing. Growing up, Daria had the most adversarial relationship with her sister. They were polar opposites. Over the last two years, however, that had changed. First, Quinn got tutored over the summer. In the process she discovered that she not only had a brain but has since been using it. Quinn also began to outgrow her shallow ways. A byproduct of this was an improving relationship between the Morgendorffer sisters. In the year that followed, Quinn not only started standing up to her frenemy Sandi but also made an effort to get along better with Daria. After years of claiming to be an only child Quinn even went so far as to proudly and publicly declare that she and Daria were in fact sisters. After Daria went off to college Quinn even made friends with Jane (who didn't come to Boston until mid year). Quinn also grew more insightful. She was the first to recognize that Daria actually had Social Anxiety Disorder. Both Quinn and Jane have been trying to help Daria overcome it since then. Things between the sisters even improved so much that at Quinn's own graduation she shared the spotlight with Daria. Now, Quinn was going to college at East Coast University in New York City. She often came up to Boston to visit.

Daria said "It's scary when you two work together, you know that."

* * *

 

**Meanwhile, in New York City...**

East Coast University was located in Manhattan and was the center of Greenwich Village. Quinn was sitting on the quad chatting with her roommate. Nicole Yagami was an Asian American girl with a beautiful face, long black hair and an easy going vibe about her. She and Quinn were roommates. They at first glance seemed as different as night and day. While Quinn dressed like a total fashionista Nicole was more individualistic in her tastes, often wearing shredded jeans and a t-shirt that depicted either a snarky remark or characters from comic books and anime. The two actually had a lot in common and became fast friends.

"So," said Quinn, "What classes do you have tomorrow?"

Nicole said "Liberal arts math, US history, English 101 and Chemistry 101. You?"

"Same."

Quinn pulled out her schedule and handed it to Nicole. Nicole took it and compared it to her own.

"Whoa!," she said, "We're in all the same classes!"

Quinn, knowing the importance of an ally, said "Cool. We can help each other out."

Nicole said "You know, at first glance you struck me as the type who'd not take academics seriously."

Quinn said "Two years ago you would've been right."

Nicole grinned. "Shallow popular girl who saw the error of her ways before it was too late, huh."

Quinn nodded, saying "After all, I'm not into anime and comics but my newest friend is obsessed with that stuff."

The two girls laughed. Nicole added "And to think that I used to be the head cheerleader. I even dated the quarterback. It sucked that I had to keep my true interests and intelligence a secret in order to fit in."

Quinn knows EXACTLY what that's like.

"Join the club, Nicole."

They both laughed again.

* * *

 

**Raft College, Monday morning...**

Daria was seated in her first class of the day. She'd been one of the first students to arrive. The class was Classic Literature with Dr. Stennis. She sat patiently as other students filed in. One student caught her eye. This guy had spiky brown hair with frosted blonde tips. He wore a simple t-shirt and ripped jeans. He had a handsome, perfectly chisled face and a lean, muscualr build. Something about his vibe caught her attention. He seemed to have a laid back way about him that reminded her of Jane's brother, Trent. The guy sat next to her without fanfare and she suddenly felt warm in her cheeks. Daria looked away as she realized she was blushing. Finally, the professor came in. Mark Stennis was a forty something man who looked like a young Harrison Ford. He looked at the class and began to speak.

"Welcome to Classic Literature. I'm your professor, Dr. Mark Stennis. Now, before we begin..."

Daria only half heard what was being said. She couldn't tell who's looks intrigued her more, Dr. Stennis or the handsome student sitting next to her. Indeed, an image began to flash in her mind. She imagined Dr. Stennis naked. She pictured him as a physically perfect specimen.

* * *

 

**Daria's fantasy...**

Daria lay completely naked on the desk as Dr. Stennis faced her. He looked at her with lust as she was awed by his handsome face and perfectly muscled body. She felt nothing but desire as she beheld his erect member. She longed to have it inside of her. Dr. Stennis approached Daria and kissed her with passion. He touched her body all over, sending shivers of delight all through her. His hands and mouth worked in unison to increase her pleasure with each passing second. Finally, they looked into each others eyes.

"I want you." Dr. Stennis growled lustfully.

"Take me." Daria whispered breathlessly.

The professer grabded her by the hips and slowly entered Daria. She gasped as her body enjoyed the sweet invasion of his organ. He thrust in and out of her slowly while using one hand to knead her bare breasts and the other to rub circular motions around her clitorus. Daria and her professor were having passionate sex on his desk. She began to moan loudly.

* * *

 

**Reality...**

Daria suddenly shook her head as she snapped back to reality.

 _I did NOT just do that!_ she thought, _I did not just daydream about having sex with my professor on his desk!!_

She looked away from the professor in an attempt to get her mind out of the gutter. It didn't work as she was now looking at the good looking guy who'd made her blush when she saw him. Another image entered her mind.

* * *

 

**Daria's fantasy...**

Daria was kneeling before the handsome guy. They were both naked. She stared in awe at his erection. She grabded it and began to stroke. Soon, Daria grew bolder. She kissed and licked all along his ever hardening cock. Soon, she took it in her mouth and began to blow him.

"AHHHHH!!!" He groaned as Daria continued to fellate him.

Soon, she stopped and stood up. She took his right hand in her own. She spoke in a lusty tone.

"Touch me."

She placed his hand first on one hard nipple, then the other.

"Right..."

She moved his hand down her chest and stomach until it was on her mound.

"...here."

He began to finger her, sending waves of delight through her whole body. The guy kissed Daria passionately. Soon, she was as wet as she needed to be. Daria pulled him close and whispered in his ear exactly what she wanted.

"Fuck me."

He turned her around, bent her over, and entered her from behind. He vigorously thrusted in and out of her while using his hands to fondle her whole body. Daria was rapidly approaching orgasm when...

* * *

 

**Reality...**

Daria shook her head.

_Great! I'm either daydreaming about fucking my professor or daydreaming about fucking the guy next to me. What the hell!?!_

* * *

 

**The campus dinning hall, later that day...**

Daria was eating lunch alone. She was deep in thought about what transpired in her first class.

_I've had sex fantasies before, but this is different. I didn't pay attention because I couldn't stop thinking sexual thought about either my professor or the handsome guy sitting next to me. What the hell is going on with me?_

She took a sip of her drink as she continued to ponder.

_Like all human adults I have a sex drive, but this is the first time that just looking at an attractive member of the opposite sex made me too horny to think about anything else. Even my crush on Trent back in high school wasn't this intense. I've never experienced physical desire on this level before. The question is: what do I do about it?_

Daria scratched her chin as she pondered her previous attractions.

_I was so attracted to Trent that I had an unspoken crush on him for almost two years. I got over it when I came to realize that he was a slacker who'd only ever disappoint me. Ted DeWitt-Clinton was attractive on an intellectual level. Even now I wonder what might have been if he hadn't blown me off to play video games with a bunch of jocks. And then there was Tom. I wasn't even attracted to him at first. Ironically, that was the one that actually led to something. As I got to know him I was drawn to him on both a physical and intellectual level. In fact, I wound up wanting him so badly I was willing to betray my only friend in order to have him._

Daria shook her head as she more accurately recalled the incident.

_No, I wasn't willing. My desire had grown to the point where even my own willpower wasn't enough to stop me from kissing him behind Jane's back. When we did get together I actually kept him at arms length. We break up after a year. A year after that, I run into him and give in to my libido. Damn alcohol!_

* * *

 

**Daria and Jane's apartment, evening...**

Daria is talking to Jane about what happened. Jane is very intrigued.

"So, you have a cute guy in a class with a hot professor and you couldn't concentrate."

Daria explained "I don't know what came over me. One look and I couldn't pay attention in class. When I tried to focus on Dr. Stennis' lecture I kept having sexual fantasies about him. I tried to look away only to have sex fantasies about the guy sitting next to me. I wish I could figure out what's going on."

Jane said "Daria, we're nineteen. We're in our sexual prime. Of course we're gonna fantasize about guys at inappropriate times."

"But," said Daria, "I've never been horny to the point where I can't focus in class. I've been going over my sexual history all day trying to figure it out."

Jane said "That shouldn't take long. You've only had sex with one guy in your life."

"Don't remind me," said Daria as she went on to explain "I've been dwelling on my past sexual attractions and I can't find an answer. Now, I'm desperate enough to talk to you about this."

Sounding hurt, Jane asked "Why would it take desperation to make you talk to me about this?"

Daria explained "Two reasons, by the names of Trent and Tom."

Getting it, Jane said "My brother and our mutual ex. Now I understand how this could be awkward for you." Jane sits down on the couch next to Daria and reassures her. "Trent's my brother, yes, but your crush on him was so obvious that even Quinn in her shallow phase noticed. I seem to recall teasing you about it every chance I got."

Daria said "What about Tom?"

"What about him?"

"He was my first serious boyfriend and the guy I lost my virginity to but I basically stole him off of you."

Jane said "Daria, I'm even more over that than you are over Trent. Besides, looking back now it's clear that you were more traumatized by the experience than I was. I was cool with you hooking up with him on spring break."

Daria said "That's hardly something to romanticise. I got drunk and lost my virginity to Tom almost a year after dumping him."

Jane shrugged. "So. I lost it to a guy who kept trying to put it in the wrong hole."

Daria said "Not to sound like Quinn, but ewww!"

Jane laughed. "Maybe this isn't about sex."

Daria deadpanned "Dreaming about my lit professor taking me on his desk. Oh, yeah, nothing sexual about that."

Jane said "Maybe your sex fantasies are about something else. Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something important and used your libido to get your attention."

Now, Daria looks thoughtful.

* * *

 

**Raft Student Lounge, September 11, 2001...**

The previous week had been a nightmare of mounting sexual frustration for Daria. What frustrated her most was that this had a deeper meaning and she couldn't figure out what it was. Over the weekend Jane even made a ceramic dildo and gave it to Daria as a joke. She was able to focus in class, even though it meant ignoring a heightened state of arousal. Not helping was the fact that the class was covering things she already knew. The only new thing she learned was the name of the handsome guy sitting next to her, Paul Tillman. Fortunatly, nothing takes ones mind off of this stuff like a terrorist attack. Daria had been in class when the first tower was hit. Remembering that Quinn was in New York a now panicked Daria was trying to reach her by cell phone. All she got was a computerized voice.

"If you would like to make a call, please hang up and try again."

Daria angrily hung up her cell phone. At this point she was approached by Paul.

"Hey, you all right?"

Daria, sounding very nasty, said "My sister's in New York and may be dead. How's that for all right?"

Paul said "I'm sure she's fine."

Daria snipped "And why do you care?"

Paul recoiled as if he'd been bitten.

"What's your problem? I'm just trying to be nice."

Daria deadpanned "Because strangers do nice things for each other all the time."

Paul said "Look, I'm trying to be sympathetic. You looked upset so I ask what's wrong. I try to reassure you and you bite my head off."

Her eyes flashing with anger, Daria hissed "Leave me alone."

Looking totally deflated, Paul turned around and walked away.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile, in New York...**

The students at Quinn's dorm are in the rec room with their eyes glued to the TV. Among them are Quinn and Nicole.

"My...God..." Quinn gasped as she watched a plane fly into the second tower and heard the explosion happen mere miles away. Suddenly, her cell goes off but she doesn't notice. Nicole, on the other hand, heard the ring tone.

"Quinn, your phone's going off."

This snaps Quinn out of her horrified trance.

"Thanks, Nicole." Quinn answers. "This isn't a good time and...." her eyes go wide, "...Daria!?!...Yes, I'm okay...Don't worry, I'm safe."

* * *

 

**Daria and Jane's apartment, Friday afternoon...**

Daria and Jane were sitting on the couch and talking about their generation's version of Pearl Harbor.

"After the attack," said Daria, "The campus opened a makeshift shelter for the victims while the rest of the weeks classes were cancelled. Quinn's been volunteering there."

Jane said "At least she's alright."

Just then there's a knock on the door. Jane gets up to answer. She looks through the peep hole and is surprised by who's there. She immediately opens the door. "Quinn!?"

Quinn said "Hey, Jane. Is Daria here?"

Nodding, Jane said "Come on in."

Quinn enters as Jane closes the door behind her. Daria looks up and is surprised to see her sister.

"Quinn!?! What are you doing here?"

Quinn said "I needed to get away from the chaos for a bit, so as soon as the trains were running again I went to Grand Central and took an Amtrack here. I figured we could spend Saturday hanging out. Also, with what happened I thought it would help if you saw me alive and well." Quinn sits down next to her sister. "So, how have you been holding up?"

Daria said "To be honest, not so well."

Quinn said "You were that worried about me!?"

Daria explained "That was only part of the problem."

Jane said "Daria's been a tad bit frustrated lately."

"About?" asked Quinn.

"Sex." Jane answered. Both Quinn and Daria shot Jane a mean look. "Hey, just being honest."

Daria said "Let me give you the clean version, Quinn, before Jane traumatizes us both. I've got this guy in one of my classes who I...well...let's just say I have a thing for him."

Lighting up, Quinn said "Daria, that's great!"

Daria continued "On the day of the attack he saw that I was worried about you and tried to reassure me."

"And?"

"And I got mad at him and told him to get lost."

Quinn shakes her head.

"Daria, we both know the real reason for that."

Daria gives Quinn a curious look.

"Duh," said Quinn, "His concern freaked you out so you did your usual thing and became mean and nasty."

Jane said "I have a theory. I think Daria's heightened sex drive is just a symptom of a deeper problem."

Fighting back the urge to say 'eww', Quinn said "It's obvious, isn't it. You drive people away when they try to get close. You like this guy and that scares you, so you get unfriendly and drive him off. Think about it. You had a crush on Jane's brother, which was safe because he was unattainable. You went out with Tom, who you started to feel attracted to when he was with Jane. You only want what you can't have. When you can have it you turn away."

Daria's jaw dropped. Quinn was the last person she expected to figure out something she'd been racking her brain on for two weeks.

"Alright, Dr. Quinn," Jane deadpanned, "What's your diagnosis?"

Quinn said "Daria, you're not giving people a chance. You need to just dive right in and not worry."

Daria said "Okay, how do you suggest I do that?"

Without missing a beat, Quinn said "Apologize to this guy. You obviously like him."

Daria said "Among other guys."

Quinn said "You need to start dating. You can't just wait until you know him. That's what dates are for."

Daria said "Quinn, I'm not you. I don't have every guy who sees me lining up to ask me out."

Quinn said "You would if you let your looks show."

Daria adamantly said "No makeover."

Quinn said "Come on. I'm not saying change your looks. Just let them show."

Daria frowns while Quinn grins. Obviously, there's going to be some shopping.

* * *

 

**Sunday evening...**

Daria is alone in the apartment. Quinn had hopped a train back to New York while Jane was out for an evening run along the harbor. She opened the door to her closet. Daria looked at herself in the floor length mirror inside the closet door. She was still wearing the same outfit she always wore. She took off her glasses. Reaching into her jacket, she pulled out another pair. This pair was different. They had wire frams that didn't hide her face. She put these small glasses on. She then scrutinized her face in these less obvious glasses.

_I actually do have a pretty face._

Next, she stripped down to her underwear. Her underwear consisted of a sports bra and granny panties.

_The sports bra, when combined with my jacket and oversized shirts, gives the illusion that I'm flat chested. I wonder..._

Daria removed the bra and let it fall to the floor. She looked at her breasts, which were actually quite perky.

_My breasts could fill a C-cup._

Indeed, her breasts were well rounded and firm with perfectly shaped nipples that hardened in the cool air. Next, she took off her panties. She stood in front of the mirror completely naked. Her stomach was flat and smooth, though not toned, while there was a brown triangle of pubic hair on her mound. She turned around and looked over her shoulder at the reflection of her butt. It was neither bony nor big. It was curved and supple in a manner proportional to the rest of her body. Daria then went into the bathroom. When she came out her mound was clean shaven. She looked at her naked body in the mirror.

_I'm sexy. Alright, world, if you only care about looks then that's what I'll give you._

She reaches into one of the bags from her shopping trip with Quinn the day before. She gets out white thong panties and puts them on. This is followed by a pair of blue jeans that she slips on. She doesn't bother with a bra as she puts on a tight tank top. Next, she went into the bathroom and applied makeup. Once done, she gets a pair of high heel sandals and puts them on. A now made over Daria checks herself out in the mirror. Her face is beautiful while her low cut tank top is so tight as to push her breasts up, making them look more like D's than C's. Her jeans are so low cut that the waist band of her thong shows. She has transformed herself into a woman who just oozes irresistable sex appeal.

_Time to be a brain AND a sexpot._

Daria smirks.

**To be continued...**


	2. Daria Seduces Paul

**Chapter 2**

**Daria and Jane's apartment, Sunday evening...**

A sweat soaked and exhausted Jane entered the apartment after completing her evening run. She'd run to the waterfront before running along Boston Harbor until she reached Essex Street. She then ran up through Downtown Boston on a route that took her by the Boston Massacre Site, Fanuiel Hall and Quincy Market before making her way back to the apartment she shared on the North End. Now, she entered with the intention of taking a nice hot shower before watching Sick, Sad World with her best friend and roommate.

"Daria, I'm back."

Daria emerged to greet her BFF. Jane's jaw dropped when she saw what Daria was wearing. Her coke bottle glasses were replaced by stylish wire frames and that was the least drastic change. Daria was wearing an outfit that didn't hide her curves but drew attention to them instead. She was wearing a tank top with spaghetti straps that was low enough to show ample cleavage while also exposing midriff. The top was so tight that it actually pushed her breasts up. It looked less like a shirt and more like body paint. Daria's jeans were just as tight. They called attention to Daria's legs and hugged a bubble butt that few even suspected Daria had. The jeans were so low cut that Jane could easily see the waist band of Daria's panties and so tight that Jane could tell those panties were a thong. Top that off with the shoes. Daria had ditched the Doc Marten boots for sandals that showed her now painted toes.

"Who are you and what have you done with Daria?" Jane asked rhetorically.

Daria said "I'm what Quinn and her fashion drones have been trying to make me into for years."

Jane said "I don't think any of them ever went for the hooker chic look."

"Well," said Daria, "It finally occured to me that my brain will never be noticed no matter what I do. All anyone cares about is looks. I'm sick of fighting a losing battle so, since I can't beat them, I decided to join them. You and Quinn have both been saying I need to get out of my shell. I'm getting out of my shell."

Jane said "By sexing up your looks to the max. Wouldn't it be easier to take baby steps?"

Daria said "If people actually gave a damn about intellect, yes, but they don't. All women are seen as sex objects and that'll never change."

"Not if you dress like that it won't."

Daria went on to explain "The simple fact of the matter is that men only want one thing. To get ahead as a woman I need to exploit that wanting. Quinn uses her sex appeal to make guys do her bidding all the time."

Jane silently wondered how Daria could misread Quinn's dating style as an excuse to slut out. "You sure you're okay with this, Daria?"

Daria said "Yes. I'm done hiding myself behind a mask of contempt for society."

Jane accepts this. "Okay, I'm convinced. It's not how I'd go about it but if it helps you."

Daria smiled. _Boys, prepare to be owned_.

* * *

 

**Raft College, the next day...**

Daria is sitting in her Classic Lit class sporting her new look. She loved how much attention she was getting. Her sexy new look turned heads everywhere she went. Every guy stared lustfully at her while all the girls glared at her with obvious jealousy (and in some cases desire as well because, you know, college). When Paul sat next to her he was stunned speechless.

 _So_ Daria thought, _this is what it's like to be Quinn. Everyone's practically drooling over me. Paul is stunned. Let's see if I can get him to do my bidding._ "Hey, Paul," Daria said in a flirty tone, "Can I borrow a pen? I forgot mine."

Paul got a spare pen out in record time. "Anything for you, Daria." He hands her the pen.

"Thanks."

Paul said "You're different."

Daria said "Not really. I just figured it was time to stop being so icy to everyone. Do you like my new look?"

Totally smitten, Paul said "You're beautiful."

Daria blushed slightly as she smirked. _This is too easy. No wonder Quinn over emphasizes her looks_.

At this point, Dr. Stennis entered.

"Good morning, class."

He spotted Daria and was momentarily speechless. _My God, she's beautiful. She's a goddess_.

Dr. Stennis immediately shook his head. _I can't be thinking of a student like that. The last time I had an affair with one of my students my wife found out and forced me to break it off. I can't risk my job and my marriage like that again._

Daria spotted Dr. Stennis leering at her. Daria responded by doing the exact opposite of what she'd normally do and blew him a kiss. Dr. Stennis began to dream.

* * *

 

**Dr. Stennis's fantasy...**

Class had let out but Daria had stayed behind. She was now sitting naked on his desk as he vigorously fucked her.

"OH...YES...MARK...FUCK...ME...AH...UH...YES...AH...AHHH....YES...YES...YESYESYES..."

* * *

 

**Reality...**

Dr. Stennis immediately shook his head. _Great! Now I'm so turned on I can't concentrate._

Daria smirked as she now knew she had both Paul and Dr. Stennis wrapped around her finger.

* * *

 

**Student dinning hall, later...**

Daria is eating a lunch that she didn't have to wait in line for. One bat of her eyes was all it took to make a bunch of guys get her lunch for her. She rewarded each of them with a kiss. Now, she ate with a self satisfied grin.

_Guys really do think with their dicks. Just the possibility of close physical contact with me is enough to get them at my beck and call. Quinn was right, beauty IS power. Why be respected for my mind when my body makes all members of the male gender slaves to my will?_

Daria suddenly frowned.

_I'm a hypocrite. I should be liked for my personality and respected for my mind. Instead, I'm buying into a system I've opposed my whole life. I'm just like Quinn at her shallow worst._

Daria now looks determined.

_No, I'm not like Quinn at her worst. She led guys on. She got them to do her bidding by offering something they'd never get, her body. I won't lie. I won't tease guys and then leave them wanting. If they want sex I'll give them sex. After all, it's what makes them respect me and do things for me. Why should I be leading them on and giving them false hope? If sex is what truly connects us then that's what I'll do._

At this point she's approached by Paul.

"Hey, Daria."

"Hi, Paul."

"Can I sit down?"

Daria said "Of course."

With that, he sat down at the table with her.

"So," Paul asked, "How are you liking the class?"

Daria said "It's nice, but..." She agonized over what to say. _Do I tell him that I'm a brain who already knows the material? No, like everyone else he'll lose interest if he finds out about that. I want him interested. I want him. If playing dumb is what I have to do then so be it._ "It's a little confusing."

Paul said "Not really. I understand the stuff so well that it's almost like a free period for me."

Daria understood it as well, but believed Paul would lose interest if he knew that. "I guess I'm just not as smart as you."

Paul said "That's not true. Different people have different learning styles. You just need to find yours."

Daria, turning the charm up to 11, said "Could you help me? After all, you seem really smart."

"Sure, no problem."

Paul tried not to leer. He couldn't help being turned on by Daria. _She's incredibly beautiful but is obviously battling confidence issues. I can tell that she's smart. She just doesn't realize it_. "You know," he said, "You seem like an interesting person. How about Friday afternoon we get together in the library and study."

Daria, in a flirty tone, said "It's a date."

Paul blushed. Daria decided to tease him.

"You're so cute when you blush."

Embarrassed, Paul said "Sorry."

Daria said "Don't apologize. I'm flattered that I made you blush. It's a huge confidence boost." Daria flashed her famous half smile. Paul was now putty in her hands.

* * *

 

**Campus library, Friday evening...**

Daria and Paul emerge from the library after an afternoon study session. Paul is wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and sneakers while Daria is wearing a tight purple sleeveless t shirt with drooping V neck that shows ample cleavage, tight low cut jeans and sandals. In short, she's dressed more for a hot date than a study session. Paul doesn't mind. "You look really nice today, Daria."

Daria said "Thanks. I try. In fact, I caught you staring at my boobs a few times."

Paul blushes with embarrassment.

"Sorry."

Daria smiled reassuringly. "Don't be. It's actually flattering when you look at me like that." _Did I really just say that!?_

Paul asked "Why the new look?"

Daria asked "What do you mean?"

Paul said "When I first saw you, you were wearing a bluky green jacket that hid your body and large glasses that hid your face. Now, instead of hiding your looks you're showing them off. I'm curious about the change."

As they continue to walk across campus Daria explained. She couldn't think of an excuse so she stuck to the truth.

"I was afraid of my looks before. I have Social Anxiety and hiding my face and body was one of the ways I kept people away. I don't have many friends because it takes me forever to become comfortable enough to open up to others and most people don't have the patience to wait."

Daria awaited a pitying remark from Paul. However, he seemed curious more than anything else.

"So," he said, "You're trying to be more outgoing?"

Daria nodded. "I can't go my whole life shutting everyone out just because I'm uncomfortable. My best friend and my sister have been helping me step out of my shell."

Paul said "I see. The new look is to get people to see you instead of seeing right by you. Makes sense. You know, I actually wanted to talk to you from day one but chickened out."

Daria was surprised by this admission. "You wanted to talk to me when I looked homely!?"

Paul said "Of course. Even with the bulky clothes and glasses I thought you looked pretty."

Now it's Daria who's blushing.

Paul continued "On the day of the attacks I saw my chance to talk to you and took it."

Now feeling guilty, Daria said "Sorry about biting your head off."

Paul said "Don't be. You were worried about your sister. In light of what you just told me it makes even more sense."

"That's another reason for my new look. Snapping at you caused me to realized that I need to stop keeping people away."

Paul said "I'm glad you did. You're definitely someone I wanna know."

Daria smiled as she got an idea. "You wanna get something to eat?"

Paul asked "What did you have in mind?"

Daria said "There's a pizza place in the same building as my apartment. My treat."

Paul smiled.

* * *

 

**Colombino's, a little while later...**

Daria and Paul are having pizza and talking.

"It just occured to me," she said, "All we've been talking about is me. Tell me a little about yourself."

Paul said "I grew up on the cape, in a small town on the canal called Bourne."

Daria asked "What were you like in high school?"

Paul said "I was a jock with a functioning brain. I was the starting running back on the football team. I was so good that I was offered athletic scholarships by both UMass and Crestmore."

"Yet you went to Raft. Why?"

"Because they gave me a full academic scholarship. I mean I loved playing football but I never wanted to make a career out of it."

Daria thought _He's smart and a total stud. If I wanted him before I NEED him now. God, I'm horny._ "Paul," she said, "Since my place is in this building would you like to come up and hang out after we eat."

Paul looks uncertain. After all, this is a first date that wasn't even supposed to be a date. "You sure? I mean...well..."

Daria batted her eyelashes. "I don't normally do this, but it just feels right with you. We could just hang out. No promises of anything else." _But if you want, you'll definitely get laid._

That overcame Paul's misgivings. "Sure, why not."

* * *

 

**Daria and Jane's apartment, a few hours later...**

Daria and Paul are on the couch playing video games. They just finished.

"Good game, Daria."

"Thanks."

Paul asked "Do you live here by yourself?"

Daria said "No, I room with my best friend."

"Where is she?"

"She said she was going clubbing tonight, so she probably won't show until 4 am."

Daria then looks lustfully at Paul.

"Paul," she said in a seductive tone, "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Yes."

Daria asked "Do you think I'm...well...sexy?"

"Of course I think you're sexy."

Daria leaned in close.

"Do you...want me?"

Paul didn't answer, but Daria could tell that the answer was yes. She leaned in closer.

"If you want to spend the night, you can."

Their faces are almost touching. Daria's voice is now a sultry whisper. "Kiss me."

They lean in and kiss. The first kiss was a mere peck on the lips. They kiss again. This time Daria opens her mouth a little and lightly sucks on Paul's lips. The third kiss saw Daria's tongue touch Paul's lips. Instinctively, he opened his mouth and let her in. They vigorously explored one another's mouths with their tongues. Daria broke the kiss long enough to straddle Paul's lap. She then threw her arms around him and they kissed hungrily. Paul threw his arms around Daria. Daria reached behind and lowered his left hand until it was touching her right ass cheek. He gave a firm squeeze that caused her to moan into his mouth as she sucked his tongue.

"mmmmmmmm."

Daria now felt something in his pants poking.

_He's hard! He's hard for me!_

Daria continued to kiss him passionately and press her body against his. She started to grind him slowly. Her own arousal growing by the second she eagerly sucked Paul's tongue and moaned into his mouth. Paul, meanwhile, could feel how aroused Daria was. As she ground him he felt the heat between her legs.

_Her pussy's warm, and probably very wet._

As she pressed her body against him he felt her nipples through both of their shirts. Her nipples are hard as diamonds.

_Damn, she is into this!_

Daria broke the kiss but continued to look into Paul's eyes. She could tell he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. She smiled with a look of pure lust in her eyes. Daria immediately took off her shirt and threw it on the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra because the shirt was so tight as to provide all the support she needed. Paul took in the sight of her bare breasts and hard nipples.

"Do you.." she asked, "..like..." she licked his face, "...my...body?"

"Yes." Paul groaned in delight.

Daria kissed him even more hungrily than before. Paul ran his hands up and down Daria's bare back while she stroked his shoulders and the back of his head. He then moved his mouth from hers and kissed his way up her jaw line. He sucked her ear lobe before licking the nape of her neck. She threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. Paul then kissed his way down Daria's neck. Next, he gently nibbled on her collar bone, which she loved.

"Paul," she cooed, "That feels so good."

He continued to nip at Daria's collar bone. Finally, Daria grabbed his head in both of her hands and hoisted herself up until his face was nestled between her breasts. He licked sensuously, sending waves of pleasure through Daria's body. After this, he cupped her right breast in his left hand. He proceeded to lick her right breast. His tongue ran along her nipple in a circular motion, causing it to become even harder. Finally, he took her nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it. This felt so good to Daria that she threw her head back and let out a pleasure filled sigh.

"Ahhh...yes. Feels...good."

Paul repeated this action with Daria's left breast while kneading her right breast with his hand. Daria enjoyed this so much she thought she might cum from this alone. Soon, his pleasureable assault on her bosom ceased. She deeply kissed him with all the passion she could muster. After that...

"Do you want me?" Daria asked breathlessly.

"Yes." Paul answered with equal breathlessness.

Daria erotically said "Let's go to my bedroom. I want you now."

They kissed passionately as Daria led Paul to her bedroom. Once there, Daria closed the door and literally threw herself against him. She kissed him with the wild abandon of a woman in heat. Paul relished the feel of her soft lips on his, her tongue in his mouth, the taste of her hot breath in his mouth and the sound of her passionate moans. He reacted by pulling her closely and hungrily kissing her back. Daria grew more aroused as she enjoyed the feeling of his body against hers, his hands on her skin, his tongue on her own and his own raging hard on eagerly fighting the fabric of his pants and underwear in a quest to break free and enter her body. Never in her life had Daria felt so simultaneously desired and full of desire. Driven by a primal need to have him inside her Daria succomed to her animal instincts. She frantically removed Paul's shirt and stepped back to look at him. Her arousal grew as she took in the sight of his muscled chest and six pack abs. Daria wasted no words. She sensously licked her lips as she attacked him. Consumed by overwhelming lust, Daria kissed and licked Paul all over his chest and stomach. She then undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. He kicked his sneakers off and stepped out of his jeans. Daria grabbed his boxers and pulled them down in one fluid motion. She gazed at his rock hard member in lust filled awe. He was at the larger end of average, she'd guess about seven inches long.

"You're big." she said, "And hard."

Daria grabbed Paul's erect organ in her hand and lightly stroked it. She then rained soft kisses all up and down Paul's cock. She then planted butterfly kisses on his balls before running her tongue up the underside of his shaft. Next, Daria kissed the head of Paul's cock before taking it in her mouth. As she began to suck him in earnest, Daria used one of her hands to gently massage his balls. It felt so good that Paul tilted his head back and groaned in pleasure. As Daria continued to lick and suck his dick she used her right hand to fondle his balls while reaching up and rubbing his bare chest with her left. It felt so good that Paul continued to grunt. He grabbed Daria's head and stroked her hair gently. Daria blew him more vigorously in response. Soon, his cock began to throb in her mouth. They both knew his orgasm was now imminent. A second later....

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Paul unleashed his seed into Daria's mouth in rapid bursts. As he came into her mouth she eagerly swallowed every drop. When he stopped cumming Daria continued to suck until he started to soften, swallowing every drop of his semen in the process. She finally released his dick from her mouth and licked her way up his torso until she was standing up. Paul kissed her deeply. When the kiss broke...

"That was incredible."

Daria said "I want you."

She then ferociously turned him around and sat him down on the edge of the bed. Daria kicked off her sandals. Grinning lustfully, she undid her pants and slowly slid them down her smooth legs. As she stepped out of her jeans Paul took in the sight of he black panties. Grinning, Daria turned around to confirm that they were thong panties. Paul took in the sight of her perfect ass as she slid the panties down to her ankles. Next, she kicked them aside. Now totally naked, Daria turned to face him. As she sauntered over to him Paul took in the sight of her shaven pussy. Daria took his left hand in both of hers and brought it to her mouth. She slowly sucked each of his fingers before speaking in a breathy tone.

"Touch me..." She ran his hand over each of her breasts before moving it down her stomach. "right..." She placed his hand on her mound. "...here..."

She slid his hand between her legs. He began to rub her pussy. Next, Paul pulled Daria onto the bed with him and kissed her deeply. As he fingered Daria he kissed his way down her body. He sucked her boobs while rubbing her clitorus. He slid two fingers inside of her and found her G-spot.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yes! So good!"

Daria tilted her head back and enjoyed the ever mounting pleasure. Soon, Paul left her breasts and kissed his way down her stomach. He continued to probe her depths with his fingers while kissing her clit.

"OH...Paul..." Daria gasped in delight.

Paul took his right arm and hoisted her left leg up, bringing it to a rest on his shoulder. As he sucked her clitorus he took his left hand out of her vagina and replaced it with his right. Paul then slid his left hand up Daria's body and grabbed her right breasts.

"OH...YES..." Daria breathed in ecstasy.

The feeling of his mouth on her clit, his fingers in her pussy and his hand on her right breast had Daria believing she'd died and gone to heaven. Daria began to grind Paul's face and yelp with pleasure.

"Mmmm...Paul...yes...sooo...good...lick me...ah...yes...oh...right there...yes...yes...YES..."

That last yes degenerated into a series of wild yelps. Daria was now on the brink.

"O...God...I...gonna...cum....OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

A powerful orgasm surged through Daria's body. When it subsided Paul pulled away. He admired his handiwork. Daria was flushed, panting and soaked in sweat. Her pleasure grew as she saw Paul start to harden. "You're hard again."

Paul said "After that, how could I not be?"

With a sexy grin Daria signaled Paul over to her. He got back on the bed and they shared a deep, lustful kiss. Finally, Daria brought her mouth to his ear and spoke in a husky voice that oozed wanton lust.

"Fuck me, Paul. I need you to fuck me right now."

Paul positioned himself on top of Daria. He brought his hard cock to her wet and swollen entrance. He rubbed the tip all along Daria's pussy lips.

"Please, Paul," she begged, "Enter me."

Paul continued to tease.

"Paul," Daria said urgently, "I need you inside me. Please, I need you to fuck me."

Paul slid himself into Daria's warm and welcoming body. Daria gasped.

"OH...God...Paul, you feel so good."

Paul said "So do you, Daria. So do you."

Daria wrapped her legs around Paul's waist as she enjoyed the feeling of his dick inside her.

"Fuck me, Paul. I need a hot fuck."

Paul began to thrust in and out of Daria, slowly at first but gradually picking up the pace.

"OH...Paul...yes...I like...fuck...ah..."

Paul changed up his approach. He would thrust in and out and then, when all the way in he'd sway his hips in a circular motion. This provided Daria with direct clitoral stimulation that drove her wild.

"I like that," she gasped, "The...ah...way you...oh...move...uh...inside me..oh..."

Paul continued. Daria grabded his shoulders and held him close. She bucked under him as he increased the speed of his fucking.

"OH...yesssss....ah...ah....ah...AH...AH...HUH...UH...HUH...AH...AH...AH..."

Daria was now very close to orgasm. The pleasure was growing. Finally...

"OH, GOD...I'M CUMMINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!"

Feeling her pussy convulse around his dick sent Paul over the edge. As Daria's orgasm began to subside he erupted inside her.

"OOOHHHHHHHH!!!"

Feeling his dick explode in her set off a second orgasm for Daria.

"OH, PAUL...YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!"

Finally, both orgasms subsided, leaving both Daria and Paul out of breath.

* * *

 

**Sometime later...**

Daria and Paul were naked in her bed basking in the afterglow of incredible sex.

Daria said "Paul, that was amazing."

Paul said "You were incredible, Daria."

Holding each other close, Daria kissed Paul.

_That was beyond anything I expected. Paul just gave me mind blowing sex. The best part is that this time I was sober. I'll remember every touch, every kiss, every lick and every orgasm. And it happened because I wanted it to, not because I gave in to pressure from some horny guy. In fact, I was the aggressor. I've never felt such a rush of power and pleasure before._

"Daria," asked Paul, "What does this mean, for us?"

Daria said "You might want to be more specific, Paul."

Paul said "Are we friends, or something else?"

Daria pondered the question.

_We could just be friends. We could keep on having sex and have a friends with benefits type of thing, but is that a good idea? What if one of us feels something more? On the other hand, if we're boyfriend and girlfriend that presents problems of it's own. We're just getting to know each other. Granted, the sex was great and I enjoy our time outside of bed. Maybe being a steady couple is the way to go. Still, I want to experience other guys. I'm not ready to commit. Damn, this is hard. I'll place the ball in his court._

"What do you want?" Daria asked.

"Granted," said Paul, "We've only known each other a few weeks, but I'm willing to give a relationship a try if you are."

Daria thought about it.

_If we're a couple I wouldn't be able to string along other guys. That's why Quinn never goes steady. But I really like Paul. Daria makes her decision. I can still string guys along. I just need to keep Paul around and out of the loop while I do it. If I decide to be exclusive later on I can stop. For now, though, I'm having too much fun._

"I wanna try being a couple." said Daria.

"Okay," said Paul, "So, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Daria said "Of course."

They kiss.

_What he doesn't know won't hurt him._

**To be continued...**


	3. Daria On The Prowl

**Daria and Jane's apartment, the next day...**

Around noon Jane woke up with a headache and a mild case of nausea.

_Damn hangover!_

She stumbled out of her room. In the main living area she saw Daria sitting on the couch reading a book. Daria was dressed more modest than she usually had lately, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. While the outfit still showed curves it didn't give off the sexpot vibe that other outfits she'd been wearing lately did. Daria looked up and saw Jane.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

Jane sat next to Daria.

"I got pretty wasted last night. When I stumbled in around four in the morning I thought I saw you in bed with a hot guy. The messed up part is that you were both naked."

Daria said "You weren't dreaming. That was real."

Jane's jaw dropped.

"Daria!"

Daria said "Yes, while you were out getting drunk I was getting laid."

"Well, aren't you the little vixen now." Jane teased.

Daria said "His name's Paul. He's the guy sitting next to me in my classic lit class."

"Nice," said Jane, "Was he any good?"

Practically beaming, Daria said "While I don't have much basis for comparison I'm inclined to say he was incredible."

Jane said "Better than a drunken hookup with your ex." A thought now occurs to Jane. "Are you and Paul an item now?"

Daria shrugged. "Sort of."

Jane gives Daria a curious look. Daria sees this and proceeds to explain.

"We decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but I'm also keeping my options open."

"Ah," said Jane, "Giving an open relationship a try?"

Daria nodded. "Sort of."

Jane asked "What's that mean?"

Daria said "It means he's seeing me exclusively but I'm still gonna flirt and hook up."

Jane's jaw dropped again.

"And he's cool with this!?!"

"He doesn't know."

"So," said Jane, "You're stringing him along."

Daria said "Yes, I'm turning into Quinn."

Jane said "You're at least gonna use protection, I hope."

Daria immediately gasped as it dawned on her that they didn't use a condom that night. She didn't have to worry about pregnancy, Helen had insisted she go on the pill the summer before she started at Raft. Daria agreed, though she saw it as a mere conciliatory gesture at the time. She could do without an STI, however.

_Note to self: stock up on condoms._

* * *

 

**Raft campus, Monday morning...**

Daria and Paul were walking arm in arm to class. Paul was in his usual t-shirt and jeans while Daria was once again dressed to thrill. She was wearing a purple tube top that showed midriff and pushed up her breasts. Her pants were tight black polyester. The cut was low enough for the red waist band of her panties to show while the pants were tight enough that one could make out the outline of said panties and know they were a thong. Paul was turned on by this. In fact, she told him straight out that she was wearing this outfit just to turn him on. Paul also liked the fact that the sexiest girl in class was his girlfriend now. They entered the classroom and took their seats. They exchanged flirty looks. When Dr. Stennis entered to start the class he saw how Daria was dressed and couldn't help staring. His staring was discreet enough that none of the other students noticed, but Daria did. Her response was to wink suggestively at him. She enjoyed the fact that the professor wanted her.

 _MY God!_ Dr. Stennis thought, _She's flirting with me!_

He began to wonder about her. He imagined the class was empty except him and Daria.

* * *

 

**Dr. Stennis's fantasy...**

Daria emerged from her seat and slowly sauntered toward Dr. Stennis in a suggestive manner. As she did she kicked off her shoes. Next, she smiled suggestively at him as she removed her tube top. He marveled at Daria's bare breasts as she tossed the tube top aside. She held her breasts up with her hands in a suggestive manner.

"Like what you see, Dr. Stennis?"

He stammered "Y-yes. Call me Mark."

Daria sensuously licked her lips as she continued to move toward Dr. Stennis. As she did this she slid her hands down her stomach. Next, she unbuttoned her pants and suggestively slid them down her legs. Once they were down to her ankles she stepped out of them. Now clad in just panties, Daria turned around. The sight of her thong clad butt was truly a beauty to behold. Swaying her hips suggestively she slid them down to her ankles and stepped out of them. Now totally naked, Daria moved over to Dr. Stennis. She grabded him by his shirt and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth as she did. When the kiss broke...

"Mark...I want you."

Daria kissed him again. As she did she moved her hand to his crotch and felt his rapidly hardening organ. Daria broke the kiss and smiled as she spoke in a sultry tone.

"You want me." She licked his jaw line while messaging his genitles through his pants. "I can feel it."

She kissed him again. "Take me. I want you deep inside me."

Dr. Stennis grabded Daria's ass cheeks and yanked her close. He kissed her with furious passion. Daria immediately unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. As his pants slipped down to his ankles she lowered his boxer shorts in one fluid motion. The furious kissing continued as Daria stroked his hard member in her hand. Finally, she whispered hotly in his ear.

"Fuck me...now!" Dr. Stennis took Daria and placed her on the desk behind him. He spread her legs and entered her. She tossed her head back and gasped in pleasure as his cock probed deeper inside her. "Sooo...good." Daria moaned.

Dr. Stennis began to fuck her with animalistic ferocity.

* * *

 

**Reality...**

Dr. Stennis shook his head and silently chided himself for thinking about Daria like that.

_She's a nineteen year old student and I'm a forty seven year old lit professor. I shouldn't even be thinking about her like that._

It was a mistake he'd made once before. Dr. Stennis looked like he had it all. He was a respected lit professor with a beautiful wife and three wonderful kids at home. This did not stop him from engaging in a sexual affair with one of his students four years earlier. His wife found out about it. She threatened to divorce him. He knew that if his affair became public his career would be finished. Raft had strict rules forbidding professors from having intimate relationships with students. Dr. Stennis broke off the affair and vowed to never stray from his wife again. Four years later they were still married, the damage done by his past affair all but repaired.

_I almost lost my job and my family once because I couldn't keep it in my pants. I dare not take that risk again._

* * *

 

**Student dinning hall, a few hours later...**

Daria and Paul were having lunch together. While Paul hadn't noticed his girlfriend subtly teasing Dr. Stennis he had noticed the professor's reaction.

"Did Dr. Stennis seem really distracted to you today?"

Daria lied "I hadn't noticed."

The truth was that she had noticed and knew full well that she was the reason he was distracted. She'd been deliberately taunting him because she loved the thrill. He wanted her and that fact excited Daria to no end. The thought of an illicit sexual affair with Dr. Stennis sent thrills throughout Daria's body. The naughtiness of it and the danger only made her want him even more.

_If I were doing him I'd have total control over him. He might even make things easy on me just to keep the sex coming._

The thought made Daria horny.

"Paul," she said, "You wanna get together and do something tonight?"

Smiling, Paul said "I'd love to, but I have to work this evening. I'm free tomorrow night, though."

Daria was disappointed but understood.

* * *

 

**Raft campus, later that afternoon...**

Daria was making her way from her last class of the day to the bus stop. She loved the attention her new, sexed up persona was getting her. She had a hot boyfriend and every guy wanted her. She even had one of her professors lusting after her. She had to admit to herself that she wanted Dr. Stennis as well. He may be middle aged but he obviously took good care of himself as he could still pass for a man in his early thirties. She soon spotted an opportunity to get him. She saw Dr. Stennis making his way across the quad toward the parking garage.

 _Time to turn up the heat._ Daria thought as she walked toward him. "Dr. Stennis!"

Dr. Stennis heard Daria call out to him and turned around. He was understandably nervous but tried to play it cool.

"Hello, Miss Morgendorffer."

In a flirty tone, Daria said "Please, call me Daria, Dr. Stennis."

Without thinking, Dr. Stennis said "You can call me Mark."

Daria said "Where are you going?"

Dr. Stennis said "Home. Why?"

Batting her eyes, Daria said "Could you give me a ride home? I don't feel like waiting for the bus."

Dr. Stennis hesitated. _I really shouldn't, but I really want to._ "I don't think thats a good idea. You're one of my students."

Daria said "Come on, just a ride."

Dr. Stennis thought about it. _Just a car ride. Nothing inappropriate, I'm just giving her a ride to her place_. "Okay. Why not?"

Daria smiled seductively at him.

* * *

 

**A short time later...**

Dr. Stennis's car was a Porsche convertable. He drove through the streets of Boston with the top down and Daria in the passenger seat. Keeping his eyes on the road helped keep him from leering at the sexy young woman sitting right next to him.

"You know," said Daria, "I noticed you looking at me in class today."

Dr. Stennis blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry."

Daria smiled reassuringly. "Don't be. I wasn't creeped out, I was flattered. If anyone should apologize, it's me. I shouldn't have reacted by teasing you during the lecture."

Dr. Stennis asked "Why did you tease me?"

Daria said "You're a very handsome man who was checking me out. I guess I got carried away."

"You think I'm handsome?"

Daria said "I know you are. If I weren't one of your students I'd definitely go out with you. After all, I have a thing for handsome intellectuals."

Dr. Stennis willed himself to be sensible. "Daria, even if you weren't a student it'd be a bad idea. I'm married."

Daria said "And I have a boyfriend. Still, it's fun to know there's potential."

Dr. Stennis couldn't deny the mounting sexual tension. "You know, if you weren't a student and we were both single I'd go out with you. Although I can't believe a young beauty like yourself would be interested in an old man like me."

Daria said "You're not old. I definitely find you attractive." Daria rubbed her left hand on Dr. Stennis's right arm. "Tell me something, Mark. Do you think I'm sexy?"

Dr. Stennis nervously said "If I do?"

"I'd be seriously flattered. After all, I think you're sexy."

"We really shouldn't be having this conversation."

With a playful pout, Daria said "Why not? It's just talk."

At that moment all Dr. Stennis wanted to do was touch Daria, take her and make passionate love to her. His will was hanging on by a thread by the time they reached Daria and Jane's building. Dr. Stennis didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved.

"Thanks for the ride, Mark."

"Anytime, Daria."

Daria leaned in and gave Dr. Stennis a kiss on the cheek. Then, she got out of the car.

"Bye."

"See you in class."

As Daria walked away Dr. Stennis couldn't help staring at her ass. _I want her and she wants me. But we can't, even though we both want to._

He drove off.

* * *

 

**A dance club in Downtown Boston, that evening...**

Daria was in the middle of the dance floor. Emboldened by alcohol she danced suggestively. Flirting with both Paul and Dr. Stennis had worked her up so much that she decided to try another first and go clubbing. Now, she was there in another sexy outfit. This hot number consisted of a black tube top that pushed up her boobs to make them look bigger, a tight leopard print mini skirt and black go-go boots. Daria was a woman on a mission, and that mission was to find and seduce a hot guy. She spotted her mark. The guy checking out Daria was a handsome young man in his early 20's. He had long blonde hair and a perfectly chisled face with sparkling brown eyes. He wore khaki pants and a shirt so tight as to show off his muscualr build. As he looked at Daria she gave him the sexiest stare she could muster.

 _Bingo_.

Swaying her hips suggestively to the music Daria signaled him over. He approached her and they started to dance. Daria soon turned around and wrapped his arms around her. She started shamelessly bumping and grinding on him.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Dereck," he said, "You?"

"Daria."

She continued to grind on him, keeping so close that his crotch was in constant contact with her ass. Her arousal grew as she felt his dick start to get hard in his pants. Finally, Daria reached behind, grabded the back of his head, and kissed him. Her kiss was intense. She practically forced Dereck's lips open with her tongue. Dereck eagerly sucked Daria's tongue. When the kiss broke she guided his head to her neck. Taking the hint, Dereck sensuously licked her neck as Daria continued to grind on him. Soon, he was licking the side of her face. Daria turned her head, causing his tongue to slip into her open mouth. She moaned as she sucked his tongue. While this happened, she took his left hand in hers and placed it on her right breast. He felt her hard nipple through the material of her tube top as they dry humped in time with the music. She got him so worked up it was a minor miracle that he didn't come in his pants.  Daria next took his other hand and slid it up her thigh, past the hem of her mini skirt, until his fingers were on her pussy.  She encouraged him to slip them through her panties into her warm and wet hole.  Dereck was now fingering her as she dry humped him.

* * *

 

**A small apartment, later...**

Daria practically pulled Dereck into his own bedroom. As Daria kicked off her go go boots Dereck did the same with his shoes. She kissed him passionately before shoving him onto his bed. With a look of pure lust in her eyes Daria pounced on top of him and kissed him ferociously. Next, she began to tuck at his shirt. Taking the hint, Dereck helped take his shirt off. Daria licked and kissed her way down his bare chest. She unfastened his belt and pulled his pants off. She repeated the action with his boxer shorts. After taking a moment to stare longingly at Dereck's erect penis she dove in. Daria kissed and licked his balls before doing the same with his shaft. She then kissed her way back up his stomach and chest until the two shared a deep, passionate kiss. After this, Daria removed her tube top. Dereck took in the sight of her bare breasts before sitting up and practically mauling them. He vigorously flipped Daria over so that she was on her back and he was on top of her. He licked his way down her stomach before simultaneously pulling off Daria's mini skirt and panties, kissing and licking her legs as he did. Next, he came back up Daria's legs before using his mouth on her pussy. Daria relished the sensation of his mouth on her sex while he continued to paw at her boobs. Daria began to moan in extasy. Finally...

"Der...oh...Dereck...AH...YES...Do you...UH...have a condom...ugh..."

Needing no further encouragement, Dereck reached over to his nightstand and got a condom out of the drawer. Daria licked her lips as she unwrapped the condom. Kissing and licking his cock as she slid the condom on him with one hand, Daria used her other hand to maintian her arousal by rubbing her clit. Finally, she shoved Dereck on his back. She then straddled him.

"GASP....mmmmmmm....yes..."

She gasped and moaned as she settled on Dereck's condom wrapped cock. Derack took in the sight of Daria's breasts as she heaved and sighed. She began to ride him in earnest.

"Oh...ah...uh..uh...UH...UH...UH...yes...feels...sooo....goood..."

Dereck fondled one of Daria's breasts with his left hand while sliding his right between them. He rubbed her clit in a circular motion that matched her bucking.

"Oh...yes...right...there...JUSTLIKETHAT...baby...OOOOOOOOOO...."

This continued for a long time. Daria's gasping and moaning grew in intesnsity. Finally, she leaned forward. As Daria continued to buck and grind on Dereck's cock Dereck sucked passionately on her nipples.

"AH...AH...AH...yes...suck...my...tits...YES...OH...OH...OH..."

Soon, the sensations were building in both of them. Daria sat back up, braced her hands on Dereck's chest and rode him like a porn star.

"AH...AH....AH...OH...OH...OH...YES...I...I...'M...GONNA...YES..."

A powerful orgasm erupted through Daria's body as Dereck also came.

* * *

 

**A few hours later...**

Daria was at Dereck's place putting her clothes back on while a naked Dereck slept in his bed. Once fully dressed, Daria left. After all, she already had a boyfriend. This was just a one nighter. Still, she was very satisfied.

_I could get used to this._

Daria and Dereck would never see each other again.

**To be continued...**


	4. Daria and The Professor

**The streets of Downtown Boston, evening...**

Daria was engaged in a time honored college tradition: the post hookup walk of shame. As she made her way home she thought about what she'd become.

_I just had sex with a near stranger. This guy meant so little to me that I've already forgotten his name. The sex was nice. Not spectacular, but still satisfying._

Daria frowned as she rounded a street corner.

_What's happening to me? For nineteen years I shun contact with other people, going so far as to actively make them avoid me. Now, now I'm different. I have a boyfriend who I had sex with on the first date, I'm actively trying to seduce a man who's almost thirty years older than me and married to boot and I just had sex with a near stranger that I picked up in a club. I was horney and needed release, and fucking a random guy I picked up in a club accomplished that but there was no connection. The sex might as well have been assisted masturbation._

Daria's frown now gives way to a look of determination.

 _What's wrong with that? I wanted it, he wanted it, so we went to his place and did it. It's not like there'll be any consequences. We used a condom and I'm on the pill. If I'm horny why shouldn't I find a horny guy and bang him?_ `

The sensible side of her mind kicked in again.

_I'm already in a relationship. I just cheated on Paul. How would he feel if he found out I just fucked a stranger because I didn't wanna wait until our next date to get off. I should've just stayed home and used a vibrator for quick release. And what about Dr. Stennis? He's married, one of my professors and here I am trying to get him out of his clothes and into me. Have I the right to entice him into an action that would jeopardize both his job and his marriage?_

Daria now looks angry.

_Why shouldn't I do that? Quinn would be screwing Dr. Stennis into sweet oblivion already. I don't buy her sweet and chaste act for a minute. All through high school she strung guys along for her benefit. No way they'd put up with it if she wasn't giving them something. She was most certainly doing the three J's and God knows how many other guys. Her pussy was the reward for their continued devotion to her._

The more rational side of Daria's mind kicked in.

_You don't know that, Daria. You're just making assumptions based on your own pre-conceived notions about popular people._

Her emotional side retorted.

_Shut up! Why would a guy continue to worship a girl when he isn't getting laid?_

Her logic fired back.

_Gee, could it be in the hopes that she eventually will put out? There is a thing called patience, you know._

Her emotions made a counter point.

_Even the densest guy is gonna realize he has no chance eventually. No doubt about it, Quinn's been sleeping around since she was fourteen._

Her logic was not about to give up.

_If that's true, then how come she never got a reputation? How come no one ever called her a slut? Guys like to brag about their sexual conquests, Daria, especially in their teens and early twenties. If she really did all the things you're accusing her of Quinn would've been labeled a slut by the end of freshman year._

Her emotions shot back.

_She could've gotten them to keep quiet. If they wanted Quinn to keep putting out they wouldn't brag about it. Quinn could've easily gotten them to keep their mouths shut by threatening to close her legs if they talked._

Daria's logic responded.

_Good point. Problem is, you have no proof. All you can do is speculate. Frankly, Quinn's the type who won't even go to first base before date five and none of her relationships ever made it that far, with the possible exception of the three J's. How much winning and dinning do you think it would take to get her to even CONSIDER putting out?_

At this point Daria was relieved that she'd reached her and Jane's building. She didn't like the direction this internal dialogue was going. As she followed the stairs to her apartment, however, her logic was determined to have the last say.

_Daria, how do you feel about Paul?_

_I like him. He's smart, he's fun to be around, we enjoy each others company._

_So, why did you cheat on him? Why are you hell bent on cheating on him again?_

_I'm not!_

_Whatever you say Daria. Just remember, when you lie to me you're really lying to yourself._

Daria scowled as she opened the door to her and Jane's apartment.

_Your point being..._

_My point being if you wanna be with Paul then be with Paul. If you wanna sleep around then sleep around. But don't try to do both. It always ends badly._

Daria frowned.

* * *

 

**The following evening...**

Daria and Paul had a dinner date at a chain restaurant. She was able to put her one night stand out of her mind and focus on him. They each found one another compatible in so many ways. They laughed at each others jokes. Daria was impressed that Paul shared her interest in Orwell. Paul liked how Daria could see all the bullshit in the world and joke about it. Daria didn't even click this well with Tom. When the date was over he offered to take her home, but she wanted to see his place instead. They went to Paul's dorm and continued to have lighthearted conversation. Apparently, Paul's roommate was out and not likely to come back before morning. Soon, Daria and Paul had gone from talking to making out. Then, they went from making out to taking each other's clothes off. The night ended with the two in his bed having sex more than once before falling asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

 

**The next morning...**

Paul was taking a shower. He liked the fact that, unlike the freshman dorms, the sophomore dorm rooms came equipped with their own bathrooms. He liked the privacy of a non-communal shower. As he washed his body he thought of Daria. She was amazing. They just seemed to click on every level.

_I've never been this comfortable with a girl before._

Paul thought about how he and Daria just seemed to get each other without even trying. He thought about how she clearly understood him and he understood her. He thought about how connected he felt when they made love. They seemed to feed on one another's pleasure. Her pleasure gave him pleasure and vice versa. They were both very warm and giving in bed. His cock began to stir as he thought about Daria. Suddenly, someone entered the shower behind him. Paul turned to find a completely naked Daria standing before him. He marveled at her perfect body.

"You don't have your glasses."

Daria said "They get in the way in the shower. I'm sure you look amazing right now."

Curious, Paul asked "What do you mean?"

Daria admitted "My eyesight is so bad that I'm almost blind without my glasses."

Paul said "Have you ever tried contacts?"

Daria nodded. "They were so uncomfortable that I went back to the glasses before too long."

Daria reached out and felt Paul's muscular body. He held her close.

"Can I wash you?" He asked.

In a sensual voice, Daria said "I'd like that."

Paul took soap and a washcloth and scrubed Daria's body. The feeling of being so vulnerable turned Daria on.

_I'm all but helpless. He's touching me everywhere. This is the first time I've ever felt vulnerable and been totally okay with it._

As Paul rinsed Daria off she felt content. He could do anything to her right now. She was his helpless plaything. That thought, far from scaring her, aroused her to the point where her nipples began to harden, her clit began to swell and her pussy began to moisten. Her arousal grew when she felt something poke one of her ass cheeks: his cock.

_He's hard. His cock is digging into my ass and it's turning me on even more._

Daria began to grind against Paul. Feeling his dick grow long and hard against her ass caused the juices in her cunt to flow like a waterfall.

_I'm sooo horny!_

As Daria began to grind more aggressively Paul reached around and cupped her breasts in his hands. He pinched her already hard nipples, eliciting an erotic sigh from her. He began to rain soft kisses on her shoulder and neck. Daria reached around, grabbed Paul's head and kissed him furiously. Keeping one hand on her boobs Paul slid the other down Daria's stomach until it was on her mound. He began to rub her down there, sending shivers of pleasure through Daria's body. Paul slid a finger inside her opening. This caused Daria to maon into his mouth. As Paul fingered and fondled Daria she continued to sensuously grind her ass on his now rock hard cock.

 _This is so intense_ , Daria thought, _I could cum from this alone. I want to make him cum on my ass, but we just washed. I want his cock in my cunt. No, I don't want it. I NEED it. I need to cum, I need him to cum. I need him to cum inside me. I NEED HIM TO FUCK ME NOW!!_

Daria leaned forward and braced herself against the wall.

"Take me," she begged as if her life depended on it, "I need you to fuck me right now!"

Paul, rather than give in right away, decided to tease. He slid his dick between Daria's ass cheeks. Daria moaned as she felt his shaft glide over her anus and moaned as she felt his tip touch her now seeping entrance.

"Don't tease me," Daria gasped, "Put your cock in me. I NEED it!"

Paul continued to tease. He slipped the head of his cock through the lips of her pussy only to pull out. He did this three times while rubbing her mound with one hand and massaging her boobs with the other. Finally, Daria couldn't take any more.

"Fuck me!" she growled as she impaled herself on his manhood. Daria pushed against him until his cock was buried in her all the way to his balls.

"YES!" Daria gasped, "So...deep...feels...so...good..."

She'd never done it doggie style before. She'd never been penetrated so deeply. She LOVED it. Paul began to slowly and methodically fuck in and out of Daria. As he fucked her with his dick he used his hands on her. He would use one hand to fondle her corresponding breast while his other would rub her over her clit. The pleasure of being simultaneously stimulated in more than one place had Daria so aroused that her primal instincts took over.

"Yes...like...that...uh...uh...uh...ah...ah...ah...ah...AH...AH...AH...AH...AH...oh...ah...God...Paul...ugh...ugh...UGH...UGH..."

Paul began to increase his speed and intensity, driving Daria even more wild.

"OH...Paul...yes...faster....fuckmefaster...ah...ah...AH...AH...AH..."

Paul savagely pumped in and out of Daria. Daria drowned in the pleasure.

"Yes...giveittome...YES...fuck me...ah...fill me..."

The primal mating instinct began to influence her talk.

"Give it to me....fill me...impregnate me...knock me up...ah...ah...ah...YES...ah...ah...fill...ohhh...me...give...me...YES...make...me...a...OOOOHHH...mother...givemeyourkids...yes...yes...YES...YESYESYESYES...."

Paul continued to simultaneously fuck and rub Daria. They both went wild.

"URGH...Daria...so...ah...hot..."

"Giveittome, Paul....giveittome...AH...AH...AH..."

The pleasure was rapidly growing. Paul and Daria were both dangerously close to red lining.

"AH...Daria...gonna...cum..."

"DO IT...CUM INSIDE ME...AH...FILL ME...GIVE ME...YES...FILL MY WOMB...AH...KNOCK ME UP..."

Finally, Paul lost the battle. His cock began to convulse inside Daria and fill her with his essence. This feeling sent Daria over the edge.

"PAUL....I'M CUMMING...YES...YES...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Daria's pussy spasimed violently around Paul's dick, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body as it tried to milk every drop of cum from him. The mutual orgasm only lasted a few seconds, but to Daria and Paul every second felt like a blissful eternity. Finally, they were both spent. As they came down from their orgasmic high they breathed heavy. Finally, Paul's spent dick fell out of Daria's exhausted and stuffed pussy. She turned to face her boyfriend.

"Paul...that.. _gasp_...was...incredible. Th... _huff_...Thank you."

Daria and Paul shared a deep, passionate kiss.

"About what you said," Paul asked, "I didn't really just knock you up, did I?"

Daria said "No, I'm on the pill. I was just so turned on that I spoke without thinking."

Paul grinned. "Hearing you talk like that drove me wild. I wonder why."

Daria said "I know exactly why. Sex is how all advanced organisms reproduce. It's your instinct to make me pregnant and my instinct to want your children. We got so into the sex that the instinct was driving our words and our actions."

"Makes sense."

They kissed again. Neither of them cared that they'd missed their classic lit class.

* * *

 

**The following afternoon...**

Daria was walking across the Raft campus. She was dressed in her old wrap skirt, but that was the only part of her old outfit she was wearing. Instead of an oversized t-shirt and bulky jacket her top was an orange tank top so tight that she didn't need a bra. In fact, it was so tight that if one looked closely and concentrated than one could make out her nipples. The top was also cut low enough to show ample cleavage. Her glasses were wire frames which didn't hide her eyes and her shoes were slip on sandals. Add to that the makeup on her face and is it any wonder every guy who saw her couldn't help staring. She was on her way to Dr. Stennis's office. The reason was to both apologize for missing his class and to collect any make up work. Suddenly, she had a thought.

_What are you doing, Daria Ann Morgendorffer?_

She thought it was her mom for a second before she realized what it really was: her conscience.

_I'm going to get what I missed in class the other day, that's all._

_Then why are you dressed like you're on a hot date that's expected to end in hotter sex?_

Daria immediately tried to rationalize her choice of attire to herself.

_Look, Mark's likely to be upset. Maybe, if I use my looks, he won't be as upset._

_Any time you lie to me you're lying to yourself, remember. And since when do you refer to professors by their first name?_

_Sorry._

_You don't need to apologize to me. I'm you. The only reason we're even having these conversations is because lately you've been behaving in a manner that's totally at odds with who you are._

_Shut up, this is your fault anyway._

_Hey, I'm not the one who's trying to cheat on her boyfriend!_

_Yes, you are. We're the same person, remember?_

_Point taken. What do you mean this is my fault?_

_I got irresistibly turned on by two different guys on the first day of class. You were obviously using my libido to tell me that I need to open up to people._

_I didn't mean go and try to fuck every guy you find attractive. You need to seek out friends. Me, Jane, even Quinn, we're just trying to help you. I just used your sex drive to get your attention. Look, Dr. Stennis is off limits. You've already crossed some lines as it is. Also, how do you feel about Paul?_

_What's that have to do with this?_

_I was there yesterday morning, in the shower. I saw just how into him you are. With him you let go like I've never seen. It's obvious there's something between you two. Why not give the sultry nympho thing a rest and see how it works with him._

Daria scowled.

_Look, it's not like I'm gonna jump Dr. Stennis's bones in his office and ride him like a porn star. I'm just gonna use sex appeal to ensure his cooperation in helping me catch up._

_Really!? Or are you gonna fuck him for a passing grade?_

Daria frowned.

_Shut up, conscience!_

* * *

 

**Dr. Stennis's office, a short time later...**

The office was nicely furnished with a huge polished oak desk. Dr. Stennis was in the middle of grading some papers when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

His heart skipped a beat as Daria entered. "Please, Daria, have a seat."

Daria sat down in front of his desk and spoke. "Sorry I missed class yesterday."

Dr. Stennis said "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you had good reason."

Daria said "Not really. I spent the night before with my boyfriend. Draw your own conclusions."

A brief feeling of jealousy rose in Dr. Stennis at the very idea of another man touching this goddess. He immediately pressed the feeling down and silently chided himself for feeling that way.

"Mark," said Daria, her voice now taking on a suggestive tone that Dr. Stennis noticed, "I'm here to both apologize and catch up on what I missed."

Willing himself to be all business, Dr. Stennis said "You didn't miss much. We talked about 'The Illiad'."

With a suggestive wink, Daria said "That's about a woman who's so irresistable nations go to war over her, isn't it?"

Dr. Stennis nodded. He noted that the door was closed and normally no one was around at this time of day. His desire for Daria grew as he realized he could have her now and get away with it. "Listen, Daria, about the other day in my car. I...um...We need to talk about it."

Daria smiled seductively. "Okay."

"You said you found me attractive."

Daria said "And I meant it. Too bad you're married."

Dr. Stennis said "That's why it's inappropriate for us to talk about these things."

Daria said "Even when it's the truth. You admitted that you think I'm sexy. You even let me kiss you on the cheek."

Dr. Stennis is speechless. He can't resist much longer. Daria stood up and slowly walked toward him.

"Look," she explained, "What I'm about to tell you can't leave this office."

Dr. Stennis nodded. Daria went on.

"I believe in being one hundred percent honest, even when it's awkward and unpleasant. The truth is when I first saw you I had a sexual fantasy about you. I've been growing even more attracted to you since then."

Dr. Stennis stood up and faced Daria, not sure what to do now.

"Mark," she said, "I've seen the way you look at me. You want me too, don't you?"

"Y-yes."

Daria continued to inch closer.

"You're one of my professors, you're married and I have a boyfriend. Anything beyond a professional relationship is wrong for those reasons."

Dr. Stennis nodded in agreement.

"Still," Daria continued, "The fact is we're sexually drawn to each other. Tell me, have you fantasized about me?"

Dr. Stennis nodded. This silent admission turned Daria on to no end. She'd only intended to flirt with him. Now, she wanted to do more. She NEEDED more. "What did you fantasize about?"

Without thinking, Dr. Stennis said "Making love to you on my desk."

Daria said "Me too."

They were now mere inches apart from each other and both became lost in the moment.

Daria spoke in a sultry whisper. "I want you."

With that, she kissed him on the lips. Dr. Stennis opened his mouth and Daria slipped him some tongue. Finally, his will to resist crumbled. He grabbed Daria and kissed her hungrily. Dr. Stennis inched her toward hie desk. Daria sat up on the desk and grabbed Dr. Stennis by his tie. She pulled him in and they kissed hungrily. Daria rapidly removed his tie and threw it to the floor. Dr. Stennis began to unbutton his shirt. Daria helped him and furiously removed it. Next, Dr. Stennis took off his undershirt. Daria looked at his muscular build and licked her lips. They resumed deep kissing. Daria reached down to feel the crotch of Dr. Stennis's pants. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his rapidly growing erection. Dr. Stennis grabbed the left strap of Daria's tank to and pulled it down. He repeated this action with the right strap. He took in the sight of Daria's bare breasts and rapidly hardening nipples. She gave him a come hither stare. Dr. Stennis. grabbed Daria's breasts and began to massage them in his hands as he and Daria kissed lustfully. Dr. Stennis licked his way down Daria's neck before gently nibbling on her collar bone, making her squeal with delight. He then moved to her left breast. He ran his tongue over the nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking. Daria tilted her head back and let out a pleasureable sigh. Dr. Stennis repeated this action with her right breast. Daria was in heaven. She was being taken, not by a college boy, but by a man. She loved it.

"Oh, Mark," she gasped in pleasure, "That feels so good!"

Daria eagerly pulled her arms from the straps of her tank top to allow for more freedom of movement. Once that was done she braced herself on the desk with her right arm while stroking the back of Dr. Stennis's head with her left hand. Relishing the feeling of Daria stroking his hair while he feasted on her bosom he sighed. The look, taste and feel of the young woman aroused him to levels he'd not experienced since he was a nineteen year old hinself. Truly, this woman was a goddess who deserved to be worshipped. He would worship this goddess called Daria by taking her to heights of physical pleasure that no college boy ever could. His still in shape body and skill as a lover would be his offering to this goddess of womanhood and passion. Dr. Stennis slid his left hand up Daria's silky smooth left thigh, up her skirt. Daria gasped in pleasure and anticipation as the older man's hand found her panty clad pussy. Dr. Stennis was delighted to discover that she was already so aroused that her panties were moist. He slid Daria's panties to the side and easily slid a finger into her moist sex, causing a squeal of delight from her. To make his task easier, Daria raised her ass from the desk, enabling Dr. Stennis to remove her panties. She hoisted up her right leg, causing the sandal to fall to the floor. Dr. Stennis responded by tugging her panties as she pulled her right leg up and out, leaving the undergarment hanging on her left thigh. As he did this he continued to hungrily lick Daria's boobs and suck her nipples. She was in heaven. Finally, Dr. Stennis released her breasts from his mouth. Daria whimpered at the loss of sensation, but her arousal returned when she looked at his face and saw that he was staring longingly between her legs. He next hoisted her left leg up and brought it to rest on his shoulder. Reaching down, he pulled her panties up and over the knee. He slid them to her ankle. Next, he removed Daria's other sandal to make removal of her underwear easier. He kissed the top of her foot as he pulled her panties the rest of the way off and threw them on the floor. Next, he took her big toe in his mouth and sensuiously sucked on it. Daria let out a pleasured sigh at this new sensation. As he worked her foot with his mouth he slid his hand along her leg and began to work her pussy, sliding his fingers in and out of her while palming her clit. This sent Daria's pleasure to new heights. He licked her entire foot before licking her calf and her thigh. He soon removed his hand from her pussy, replacing it with his mouth. Daria spread her legs and thrust her crotch at his face. As he ate her out Dr. Stennis took one of her breasts in each hand and began to play with them. Daria tilted her head back and gasped in pleasure.

"Ahhhh...so good...ohhh...right there..."

This went on until Daria was close to cumming. Before she crossed the threshold Dr. Stennis released her breasts and stopped going down on her.

"Daria," he said, "You're so sexy. I want you."

Saying nothing, Daria grabbed Dr. Stennis and kissed him passionately. The taste of his mouth and her own juices was like the sweetest candy to her. She ran her hands down his chest and stomach. She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and watched them slide down his ankles. Dr. Stennis slid down his boxer shorts, springing his erect cock free. Daria stared at his member in awe and desire. She reached forward and began to stroke his erection. Her fantasies had not done him justice, he was bigger than she imagined. As she stroked him she nibbled his ear.

"You have a beautiful cock," she whispered, "I want it in my cunt...NOW!"

Dr. Stennis lined up with Daria's dripping entrance. He slowly and methodicaly entered her. Daria gasped as his member invaded her wet and hungry womanhood.

"Oh...God...Mark..."

He began to move in and out of Daria. As he did he used one hand to hold her in place while he rubbed around her clitorus with the other. Daria gasped in ecstasy as she relished the feel of him inside her, touching her, making her feel good.

"Ah...ah...ah...yes...Mark...ah...ah...ah...yes...giveittome...fuck me...yes...."

Encouraged by her words, Dr. Stennis increased the tempo of his fucking. Daria was now drowning in pleasure. She pulled herself up and kissed him, gasping into his mouth as he continued to fuck her. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he continued to fuck her. The motion caused her to grind her clit on his groin while her breasts pressed against him, her hard nipples digging into his chest. Dr. Stennis grabbed Daria's ass cheeks and lifted her off the desk. He fell back into his chair, his dick remaining inside her the whole time. Daria stopped kissing as she began to ride him hard.

"Oh...oh...oh...OH...ah...huh...ah...ah...ah...ahahahahahahah..."

She rode his dick hard and fast. Dr. Stennis grabbed one of Daria's breasts and pinched the nipple. With his other hand he rubbed her mound as she continued to bounch up and down on his dick.

"OH...Mark...yes...aha...ha...uh...uh...uh..."

"Daria...ergh...ah...so...hot..." "Yes...yes....yes...YES...YES...OH...OH...OH...OH..."

Daria, continuing to ride Dr. Stennis hard, leaned forward. With her boobs flapping in his face, Dr. Stennis took one in his mouth, sucked it hungrily, then moved to the other. Daira relished the sensation as the pleasure built. She was so very close now. She felt his dick twitch lightly inside her. He was close to cumming as well.

"OH...Mark.." she gasped, "I...OH...I...think..AH...I...I'm...I'MGONNACUM..."

Releasing her boobs from his mouth, Dr. Stennis groaned "URGH...me...ah...too..."

"DO IT," Daria barked passionately, "Cum inside me."

He slamed her all the way down on him and released his seed into her. As he filled her Daria ground her clit, triggering her own orgasm.

"I'M CUMMING, YOU'RE MAKING ME CUM!!"

The mutual orgasm continued. As the explosion of pleasure subsided Daria fell against Dr. Stennis's chest. His dick remained inside her as he softened. They were both out of breath.

 _"gasp_..Mark... _pant_.." said a sweat soaked and satisfied Daria, "...that...was...incredible.. _gasp_.."

Dr. Stennis said "Yo... _huff_...you're a goddess...a _...huff_...sexy...goddess... _huff_..." Daria smiled. She loved being called that.

**To be continued...**


	5. Jungle Girl In Heat

**Boston, late October...**

Daria and her boyfriend, Paul, were relaxing in the apartment she and Jane shared. They sat on the couch watching TV.

"He loved her for her, she loved everyone for money. I Married A Hooker, next on Sick, Sad World."

Daria thought about how things had been in her life lately. She had a steady boyfriend who she was rapidly falling for while secretly engaged in an affair with one of her professors. She hadn't had a one night stand since she picked up that guy, who's name she didn't remember, a month earlier. Between studying, having a boyfriend and secretly banging Dr. Stennis on the side she simply didn't have time to step out for another one night stand. She immediately pondered her dating situation.

_Paul's an incredible guy. I love being with him but I'm not sure if I love him just yet. Mark, on the other hand, is a very skilled and passionate lover. Also, he's married and one of my professors. What I'm doing with him is wrong on so many levels._

That thought actually thrilled Daria a little. The taboo of the situation was what made it so exciting. Dr. Stennis was 47 while Daria's only 19. He's married with kids. Also, Raft has strict rules against professors having romantic/sexual relationships with students. If they were found out they'd be in a world of trouble. Dr. Stennis, especially, had more to lose. If their affair became public he could lose his job and his family. All Daria would lose is Paul. She was confident they wouldn't be caught, though. They both knew the risks and were discreet as a result. Daria found herself wondering how she felt about each of them. From the moment of first sight she was irresistibly drawn to both Paul and Dr. Stennis. She liked Paul. They were compatable on so many levels. With Dr. Stennis it was more about adventure. The fact that their whole relationship was forbidden was a huge thrill that lent itself to volcanic temperature sex.

_When I'm with Paul we're making love. We feed off one another's pleasure. When I'm with Mark, it's wild and animalistic. The high with Mark is lure of the forbidden and that brings out the animal in both of us. Sex with Paul is animalistic in it's own way, but there's a strong sense of an emotional connection. Sex with Paul is making love. Sex with Mark, on the other hand, is about fucking. Why can't I have both? I want both with one guy but I need two because each guy can only provide one or the other._

At this point, Daria has another thought.

_Obviously, this thing with Mark can't last. But, what if I could add the thrill I get with Mark to sex with Paul? When Mark and I, inevitably, part ways it would be nice to have a guy who can pick up the slack. I need both love and excitement. Why do they have to be mutually exclusive?_

At this point, Daria was brought out of her thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts, babe?" said Paul.

Daria said "Always about you, stud."

Paul couldn't believe his luck when he landed Daria. Initially, she had a cold exterior but even before she started showing off her looks he could tell she was beautiful. He wanted her from the moment he saw her. As they got to know each other it became apparent that they clicked on many levels. As cold and aloof as she was, Daria had a warm and passionate side that seemed to come out when they were together. This side was especially apparent when they made love. They fact that Paul thought of it as making love rather than having sex was telling. It meant that he felt something for her. He was now sure that he was falling in love with Daria. He wondered if she felt the same way, but at this point he wasn't ready to tell her he loved her or ask her if she loved him.

"By the way," Paul said, "One of the frats is throwing a huge costume party this weekend. Wanna go?"

Daria said "I've never been much of a party goer, but in the interests of stepping out of my shell I'll say yes."

Paul smiled. "Great. Can we meet there? I have to work Saturday so I won't have time to change into a costume and pick you up."

Daria nodded. "Sure. What are you going as?"

Paul said "A member of the New England Patriots. Bledsoe's injury was a blessing in disguise."*

*(Author's Note: This story takes place in 2001. That season, then quarterback Drew Bledsoe was sidelined early by an injury. Second stringer Tom Brady stepped up and led the Pats to their first of many Super Bowl Championships. The rest is history.)

Daria said "I see." She never cared for football, but she understood that Paul was a jock with a brain. "I don't know what I'll go as. How about I make it a surprise?"

Paul smiled. "I love surprises."

Daria kissed him. "Since Jane won't be back until this evening, what do you say we take advantage," she whispered in his ear, "sexy."

They began to furiously make out and peel each other's clothes off.

* * *

 

**Saturday afternoon...**

Daria and Jane are trying on costumes. It was the night of the party. Jane's costume was a slinky black catsuit that had a built in bra to make her boobs appear bigger than the B cups that they were. The cat suit was so tight as to almost look like body paint. Jane also wore a tiara with cat ears. The look was completed with painted on cat whiskers across her cheeks. The artist checked herself out in the mirror and was pleased.

_Halle Berry's got nothing on me._

Daria's costume was even more provocative. She wore a wrap leopard print bikini top and a leopard print mini skirt that was serrated at the hem to give the impression of being a makeshift piece from a skinned cheetah. The look was completed by ug boots with leopard print design.

 _Daria of the Congo_ she thought, _The sexy Queen of the Jungle_.

Jane looked at the skimpy jungle girl outfit her best friend was wearing.

"You know, Daria, Massachusetts gets pretty cold in the evenings this time of year."

Daria said "Since the party's indoors I dont think that'll be an issue." Something occurred to Daria. "How are we getting there?"

Jane said "Relax, I have it covered. Mitchell, that guy I've been seeing, is giving us a ride."

Daria looked somewhat apprehensive. "Jane, is that a good idea? Remember what happened the last time I was in a car with someone you're dating?"

Jane laughed. "Date might be too strong of a word. Mitch and I are more of a friends with benefits type of thing. You wanna hook up with him go right ahead."

Daria was relieved. She used to wonder how Jane could be so casual about these things but now she understood.

"Tempted," said Daria, "But Paul's gonna be there. Banging another guy at a party your boyfriend's attending is generally considered bad form." _Although, now that I think about it the idea is a turn on._

Daria went over to the couch and sat down. They had a few hours until the party and intended to kill that time watching Sick, Sad World. As she sat down in her sexy jungle girl costume Jane got a look up the mini skirt. What she saw made her eyes go wide.

_Daria's not wearing any underwear!_

* * *

 

**Delta Sigma Sigma house, Raft campus, evening...**

The costume party is in full swing. Everyone is dressed as someone else. Daria and Jane, as Sexy Jungle Girl and Catwoman respectively, surveyed the scene. Daria had yet to spot Paul, but it was early. In the meantime, she was enjoying all the looks guys were giving her. She scanned the crowd like a predator seeking it's prey. She spotted a section of the room where a bunch of people were dancing. Normally, she wouldn't bother, but that was before she discovered her outgoing side. Next, she turned to Jane.

"I'm gonna go dance. Let me know when Paul shows up."

Jane nodded as Daria made her way to the dance floor. She swayed her body provocatively in time with the music. In her revealing jungle girl costume she soon had all eyes on her. One of the dancers, a girl in a French Maid costume carrying a tray of shots, approached.

"Wanna loosen up some more?"

Daria said "Just a little. I don't wanna make a total fool of myself."

The girl pulled out a bottle of pills.

"Try one of these."

Daria was a little apprehensive.

"What's that?"

"X."

Daria's eyes went wide.

"As in Ecstasy!?"

The girl nodded. "It'll help you loosen up."

Daria said "I don't do drugs."

The girl said "I'm not a drug dealer. I'm only offering one. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Daria thought for a moment.

_Well, you only live once._

She took the pill and washed it down with a shot of tequila. She then resumed dancing. It didn't take long for the pill and the alcohol to hit her system. Daria suddenly felt a euphoric wave come over her. It was almost as euphoric as an orgasm. Finally, a guy caught her eye. This guy was in a Phantom Of The Opera costume. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white mask covering half his face. The other half was handsome. He looked either Asian or Central American and was very handsome. Daria was now horny. She winked suggestively at this guy to signal him over. Taking the hint, the guy came up to her. They danced together. Soon, Daria turned around and thrust her backside against his front. As they moved in time with the music Daria's ass pressed against his groin. She felt his cock spring to life inside his pants. Her response was to reach back, pull him against her, and start sensuously rubbing her ass against his hardening member. As she continued to tease him she took both of his hands in hers. She ran them over her own body. She slid his left hand down her belly and then down the mini skirt. He grew more aroused as he felt Daria's shaved mound and finally, her wet pussy. She encouraged him to rub her. When he did, Daria let out a sigh of pleasure. She'd never felt this hot and horny in her life. She took his right hand and placed it on her right breast. He pinched her rapidly hardening nipple through the thin material of her bikini top. Turned on, the guy now sensuosly ran his tongue along Daria's right shoulder, up her neck, along her face, and finally sucked her ear. The sensation made Daria's body a live wire screaming for sexual release. She grabbed his head, turned around and French kissed him deeper and harder than she had ever kissed anyone before in her life. She enjoyed being simultaneously kissed, fondled, fingered and dry humped so much she almost came right then and there. Finally, she let go and spoke to him.

"Wanna go someplace private?"

The guy said "You read my mind babe."

With that, Daria and this mystery guy left the dance floor to play the adult version of seven minutes in heaven. She didn't know how dangerously close she'd come to being caught.

Paul had arrived at the party. He was wearing a New England Jersey with Tom Brady's name and number on it. He had on full shoulder pads, but was wearing sweat pants solely for comfort. He painted lines under his eyes. The costume was makeshift and not very convincing, but Paul didn't have time for something more realistic. He wasn't wearing a helmet, but hadn't intended to in any case. He arrived in time to see a short brunette in a sexy jungle girl costume lead a guy dressed as the phantom of the opera off the dance floor and down a hall. He wasn't close enough to know for sure, but she looked like Daria. He immediately shook his head.

_She wouldn't do that to me. Must be just someone who looks like her._

Paul instantly forgot about this as he spotted Jane by the refreshment table. He walked up and said hi.

"Hey, Jane."

"Paul, about time you got here. We were starting to wonder if you'd show."

Paul said "I'd never stand Daria up. I love her too much."

Laughing, Jane said "Relax, I'm kidding." Something occurs to her. "Did you just say you love her!?"

Paul gasped as he realized his Freudian slip. "Forget I said anything."

Jane eyes Paul with a look that, if he didn't know better, he'd think was concern for him. Jane actually was concerned. She knew about the guy at the club, the affair with Dr. Stennis, and now she'd just seen Daria drag a guy off the dance floor after dry humping him. Now, Daria's boyfriend was here and had just accidentally admitted to being in love.

_Daria, you really need to think about what you're doing._

Paul asked "Where is Daria, anyway?"

"She went...um...I think she had to use the girls room."

Paul was puzzled by the sound of guilt in Jane's voice.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile, in a nearby storage closet...**

Daria had her back against the wall in the confined space as she sat on a large box while a single small light illuminated the inside. Standing before was the guy she'd dragged off of the dance floor. His pants and boxers were down around his ankles while her mini skirt was hiked up past her waist. His condom wrapped dick was inside her wet pussy, fucking her. Daria enjoyed this. The fact that she was fucking a total stranger in the closet while her boyfriend was nearby and totally unaware thrilled her to no end.

"Ah...Ah...ah...hoh...hoh...yes...likethat...uh...uh...uh..."

She wrapped her legs tightly around him and pulled him closer, kissing him hard as she ground her clit against his groin while he continued to fuck her.

"OOOOHH...yeah... _gasp_...so... _pant_...hot..."

Finally, the guy couldn't take anymore. He slamed into Daria with one mighty thrust.

"AHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He came hard.

While Daria didn't have an orgasm she still relished the feeling of his condom wrapped cock convulsing inside her as he unloaded his seed. When the orgasm subsided they kissed as his softening member slipped out of her.

"God.." Daria gasped, "I..huh...needed...that."

The guy removed his condom and tossed it aside. As he pulled his pants up Daria pulled down her skirt. They kissed once more and he left. Alone, Daria felt cheap, and liked it. But she hadn't had an orgasm. She left, hoping Paul had arrived by now.

* * *

 

**A few minutes later...**

Daria rejoined the party after taking some time to freshen up. The closet quickie had been nice, but it was just a warm up. Her boyfriend was the main event. She spotted Paul by the refreshment table. Daria went up to them and kissed Paul.

"You made it."

Paul marveled at Daria's jungle girl outfit. He'd recognized it. Could it be? Had Daria been the girl he saw taking some random guy for a quick and dirty fuck in a closet?

_Would she!? Did she!?_

Daria noticed the silence. "You like the costume?"

Paul said "I saw it. Where were you?"

Jane felt awkward. Especially from the accusing tone in Paul's voice.

Daria said "I was in the bathroom."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Doing what?"

Daria noted the hostile tone. Had he seen her slip off with another guy?

Breaking the tension, Jane said "While you were gone, Daria, I saw a girl in a costume just like yours. I went over to ask why you were with another guy, but it wasn't you."

Jane sounded so convincing that Paul believed her. He now felt embarrassed as he believed he'd almost accused his girlfriend of cheating over a case of mistaken identity.

"Sorry, Daria," he said, "I just saw a girl who looked like you hook up with some guy."

Daria said "It's wasn't me." She tried to sound as non-chalant as possible for fear of raising suspicion.

Feeling like an idiot, Paul said "I know." _Jane wouldn't lie, would she!?_

Feeling bad, Jane said "Well, now that that's settled, I'm gonna follow that Daria clone's lead and find a hot guy. Don't wait up."

With that, Jane left.

* * *

 

**The dance floor, a short time later...**

Now, it's Paul that Daria's shamelessly grinding in time with the music. Fortunately, he bought Jane's lie. Daria had to admit, though, the fact that she was almost caught turned her on. Now, she was with Paul. She got and idea. She wanted sex that was both loving and illicit. Now she had a chance for that. She continued to grind Paul as she spoke.

"Paul, you up for something crazy?"

Paul asked "How crazy?"

Daria said "I'm horny. All that talk about a girl who looks like me dragging a guy off to hook up got me..." she licked his face, "...wet."

Paul stammered "I...I'm horny too."

Daria said "I know you are. I can.." She slowly rubbed her ass against his crotch as her voice took on a sultry tone, "...feel it. Come with me."

Leading Paul by the hand, Daria left the dance floor. They entered a nearby room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

 

**Inside...**

The empty room had a glass wall seperating it from the dance floor. It was the rippled glass used on shower doors. If anyone looked the images of Daria and Paul would be blurred enough to hide their identities, but not so blurred that people couldn't see what they were doing.

"You..." Paul said nervously, "...you wanna give them a sex show."

Daria licked her lips and sensuously said "Yes."

She immediately pulled Paul close and kissed him passionately. When the kiss broke, Daria took a few steps back. She slowly and methodically removed her top and dropped it on the floor. Paul stared as Daria made a show of cupping her bare breasts. She stared lustfully at him and licked her lips. Finally, she signaled him over with her finger. Paul approached. Daria grabbed him and kissed him furiously. Her body was on fire, every fiber of her being screaming to be taken and fucked. Daria began to tug at Paul's jersey. Taking the hint, Paul broke the kiss and took off his shirt. Next, he took off the shoulder pads. They kissed wildly, as if they were trying to suck one another's essence through their mouths. Daria then licked down Paul's chest and stomach. Reaching his sweat pants Daria pulled them down as Paul kicked off his sneakers. He was grateful that he'd decided to forgo the leg pads and cup. It was less to take off. On her knees, Daria stared at the impressive erection pitching a tent in Paul's boxers as he stepped out of his pants. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his impressive manhood through the fabric. She then kissed her way back up his front, culminating in a passionate French kiss when she was upright again. Daria then circled behind Paul. Running her hands along his front she sensuously licked her way down his back. She pulled his boxers down to his ankles. Running her hands up an down his six pack abs she kissed his ass cheeks. She slid around him. Now crouching in front of Paul, Daria kissed and licked Paul's cock and balls. As she did this she stretched one hand up his back while squeezing his ass with her other. She took his cock in her mouth. As she worked his back and ass with her hands, Daria continued to suck his dick. Occasionally, she would switch from sucking to licking and kissing his cock and his balls. Holding on tight to his ass with her left hand Daria raked Paul's chest with her right.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the glass...**

More and more partygoers were staring at the shower glass. They couldn't tell who it was, but they could tell it was a girl giving a guy one hell of a blow job.

* * *

 

**In the room...**

Paul could tell that he and Daria now had an audience. Daria continued to work his genitles with her mouth while now using one hand to work her own breasts and another to finger her dripping pussy. Finally, she released him. She looked up.

"Do you want me?"

Paul could only nod. Daria slowly stood up. As she did this she rubbed the tip of Paul's erect penis against her equally hard nipples, sending shivers of delight through him and leaving a dab of pre-cum on each breast. She stood the rest of the way up and turned around. She dropped the mini skirt, her last piece of clothing, and stepped out of it. She made a show of walking to the glass by wiggling her ass. She leaned forward, pressing her face, arms and boobs against the glass. She spoke in a sultry voice.

"Take me now. Fuck me. I want them to see how good you fuck me."

Paul got into position behind Daria. Holding her waist with one hand he used the other to guide his rock hard cock into her wet and welcoming pussy. Daria let out a loud sigh as Paul sank his entire length into her warm and welcoming body.

"AAAahhhhhhhhh...yes...so...deep...I..ugh..love...it...deep..."

Holding her hips with one hand, Paul reached around Daria with his other and began to rub her mound. As he did this he began to fuck her, slowly at first but gradually increasing the speed and power of his thrusts. Daria began to make gutteral sounds as the pleasure surged through her entire body. The fact that they had an audience spurred them on.

"Oh..ah...YES...fuck me...Paul...never stop...nev...ohhhhhhhh...ahhhhhHHHHHHH...never stop...fucking...me...ahhhh...YES..."

"Ugh...Daria...so...hot...yes...baby..."

* * *

 

**At the party...**

Everyone is watching as Daria and Paul fuck each other against the glass. Jane even watched, transfixed by the animalistic sex show. The glass was grooved enough to obscure their faces but everyone knew exactly what they were seeing, a couple of exhibitionists going at it like wild animals.

* * *

**Inside the room...**

They were fucking furiously. Daria could feel the pleasure building, about to explode.

"YES...YES...HARDER...PAUL...FUCK ME HARDER...YESSSSSS..."

Paul increased the speed and force. Daria was now so loud that she could be heard through the glass.

"YES...YES...AH...AH..OH..UH...UH...UH...UH..YES...YES...DAMN...FUCKME...FUCKME..."

"We..uh..have..an..ah..audience..." Paul groaned.

"LET THEM WATCH!" Daria screamed in ecstasy, "I WANT THEM TO SEE. SEE HOW GOOD YOU FUCK ME. FUCK..YES...FUCK...PAUL...FUCKME...NEVERSTOPFUCKINGME...YES...SOGOOD...YOUFUCKMESOGOOD...AH...AH...AH..AHHHHHH...YESS...YES...YES...YESYESYESYES...I..OH...PAUL...FUCK..."

Neither Paul nor Daria could hold off any longer. A blissful mutual climax overcame them.

"YESYESYES...PAUL, YES...I LOVE YOU...ILOVEYOU...ILOVEYOU...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

* * *

**Across the glass...**

Jane's eyes went wide as Daria screamed in extasy that she loved Paul.

**To be continued...**


	6. Complicated

**Daria and Jane's apartment, the next day...**

Paul woke up naked in Daria's bed. An also naked Daria continued to sleep. He couldn't believe the previous night. He and Daria had put on one hell of a sex show for the party goers. After they finished they put their costumes back on and rejoined the party. While the glass was rippled and distorted their faces the other people at the party could make out what they were doing. A few even guessed that it was Daria and Paul, to his embarrassment and her delight. They drank and danced the night away. As the party died down they took a cab back to Daria and Jane's apartment. Once there they had sex again before falling asleep in each other's arms totally spent. What Paul remembered most was not the wild sex show he and Daria put on but what was said. Paul had let it slip that he was in love with Daria while talking to Jane. During the sex, in the heat of passion, Daria had made it known that she was in love with Paul. Now, Paul gazed at the wonderful woman sleeping next to him. He smiled as he admired her natural beauty.

_She's like no girl I've ever known._

Daria slowly opened her eyes and woke up. "M... _yawn_...'morning, handsome."

Paul said "Actually, it's noon. Last night got pretty wild."

Daria remembered. She remembered how she'd cheated on Paul with a total stranger. She remembered how she'd almost been caught. She was glad that Paul bought Jane's alibi. She loved him. When she and Paul were putting on that sex show she lost all filters and let her true feelings out. She remembered screaming her love for Paul so loud that everyone heard them.

"Paul," she said, "About last night..."

Paul said "That was pretty wild. I never took you for the exhibitionist type."

Running a finger up and down his chest, Daria said "I'm normally not. You bring out the crazy slut in me."

Daria liked saying that. Yes, she is a slut and, no, she doesn't think that's a bad thing.

Paul playfully said "So, you're a slut, are you?"

Daria kissed Paul on the cheek. "I'm your slut, and don't you forget it."

She turned serious again.

"Paul, about what I said during our sex show."

Paul dreaded that Daria might now tell him he cries of love for him were just an act.

"You said you love me."

Daria said "Because I do. What you heard wasn't an act. I was so consumed by passion and pleasure that the truth just came out."

"So," said Paul, "You do love me?"

Daria smiled. "Yes, I do."

Paul now felt confident enough to tell her how he felt. "I love you too."

They smiled. Paul now admired Daria's naked body. Daria knew he was looking and liked it. She reached under the covers and grabded Paul's dick.

"You're hard."

Paul said "You make me that way."

Daria began to stroke his erection and licked his cheek. She whispered sensually in his ear. "Good. I love it when you're hard for me."

As she continued to stroke him with one hand, Daria took one of Paul's hands in her other. She placed it on her mound and smiled mischieviously at him. Taking the hint, Paul began to rub her pussy as she continued stroking his cock.

"Mmmmmm...Paul, you make me...ah...so wet."

Paul hardened in Daria's hand while his hand palmed her mound, the fingers probing her moist and hungry depths. While she stroked him with one hand she used the other to rub her own breasts, pinching her nipples as she did.

"Ahhh...yes...feels so good."

Paul groaned "So...hot.."

At this point, Daria got an idea. She faced Paul. "Keep rubbing my cunt."

He loved it when she talked dirty. She released his cock and scooted on top of him. She rubbed her bare ass against his stiff and sensitive member as he continued to rub her wet twat.

"Mmmmm...you like that?"

Paul groaned "Yes."

As she ground him he continued to rub her. She turned to face him as she continued to grind her ass against his raging hard on.

"You...feel..ah...so...good...I love...ah..feeling your cock...grow longer..." she licked his face, "...and harder..." she licked him again, "...on...my...ass...ah.."

Paul placed his hand on Daria's right breast, squeeaing it and pinching the hard nipple while Daria did the same to her left breast. She began to make hot noises.

"ah...ah...ah...huh..huh...huh...hah...hah...hah...hah..."

The sensations began to build in both of their bodies. Neither would be able to stave off much longer.

"...hah...yes...hah...hah...hah...Hah...Hah...Hah..."

She continued to grind her ass hard on Paul's dick while Paul simultaneously fingered her and fondled her breast.

"...HAh...HAh...HAh...Yes...YEs...YES...ah...Ah...Ah...AH...AH...OH...Paul..."

"...Daria...oh...Daria...ah..."

"...HAH...HAH...HAH...PAUL...OHPAUL...YES...YES..."

"...Daria...Daria...ah...AH..."

"...PAUL...HAH...HAH...HAH...HAH...YES..."

"...Daria...Daria...Gonna...cum..."

"...YES...DOIT...CUM...CUMON...CUMONMYASS...YES...YES...YES...ALOMST...THERE...AH...AH...AH...AH...AH..."

Paul finally lost control. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Feeling Paul's dick convulse against her ass and spray his seed on her tailbone, conbined with his fingering and fondling brought Daria right to the brink.

"AH...AH...AH...PAUL...YES...I...AH...IA...I...M...CUMMING..."

Finally, Daria stopped grinding and arched her back. The orgasm washed over her like a flood.

"AHH...CUMMING...YES...YESYESYESYES...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....AH...AH...Ah...Ah...Ah...ha...ah..uh...uh..."

She came down from her orgasmic high. They gasped in delight, soaked in one another's sweat and juices.

* * *

**Raft College, Monday morning...**

Daria and Paul were sitting together in Dr. Stennis's classic lit class. While Paul was in the usual t-shirt and jeans, Daria was dressed to thrill. She was wearing a black mini dress. The cut was low enough to show ample cleavage while the hem of the skirt was so high that she had to keep tugging it down to avoid showing her panties. She was also wearing black fishnets and her Doc Marten boots. Dr. Stennis saw her and was immediately turned on. He kept up with the lecture since his lover's boyfriend was right there. He'd forgotten just how much fun an extramarital affair could be. He'd learned from his mistakes. He was more discreet this time. He loved his wife and didn't want to hurt her, but Daria was just too good to pass up. She was a goddess, a goddess he gladly worshipped by offering his cock to her. Sex was never this passionate. Sex with Daria was his fountain of youth, his drug of choice. He was so addicted now that he couldn't imagine being without her. Since he also loved his wife and his job, he went the extra mile to be discreet. When they got together he had a perfect alibi worked out. Either she needed something that needed clarification or he wanted to speak to her about her grades or praise her in person, the sort of things a student would normally spend one on one time with a professor over. This time, this time he had a perfect excuse.

* * *

**That afternoon...**

Dr. Stennis was driving his Porsche along the streets of Boston with Daria in the passenger seat. They were going to her and Jane's place.

"So," she asked, "What did you say to explain your absence?"

Dr. Stennis said "My colleagues think I'm doing research at the Crestmore library. They never question it when I tell them that. You?"

Daria said "My boyfriend thinks I'm studying at the library. He's gonna be at work all afternoon so he won't be able to check up. My roomate has afternoon classes and is working the six to ten shift, so we have the apartment all to ourselves until this evening."

Dr. Stennis smiled. As he continued to drive he placed a hand on Daria's knee. She made no effort to stop him. In fact, she moved his hand so far up her leg that his fingers were brushing against her panties.

* * *

**Daria and Jane's apartment, a short time later...**

As soon as she and Dr. Stennis were through the door, Daria locked it behind her and immediately pounced on him. They frantically French kissed as he grabbed her ass and hoisted her up in the air. He threw her down on the couch, kissed her deeply, and groped her breasts. Daria responded by moaning into his mouth as she sucked his tongue. She kicked off her boots, her young and eager body bucking under him. Her then knelt before her. He reached up Daria's skirt and pulled down her fishnets and her panties in one fluid motion. He next hiked Daria's skirt up, exposing her shaved and wet sex to his lustful gaze.

"Lick me. Lick me good." she moaned as she spread her legs.

Dr. Stennis wasted no time. He dove between Daria's legs and expertly used his tongue on her glistening sex. Daria threw her head back and emitted a pleasureful sigh. Dr. Stennis licked her pussy lips before bringing his tongue to her now potruding clit.

"Ah...Mark...taste me..."

Dr. Stennis sucked Daria's clitorus. As he did this he inserted two fingers inside of her. Probing, he found her G-spot. The simultaneous vaginal and clitoral stimulation drove Daria to ever greater heights of pleasure.

"Ohhh...yes...uh...like that...justlikethat...ah..."

Daria grabbed the back of Dr. Stennis's head and began grinding his face.

"Ohhh...God...Mark...yes...giveittome...so...yessss..."

Soon, the sensation became too much.

"Ahhh...I'm...I'm cumming...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Daria stopped grinding and arched her back as a powerful orgasm shook her whole body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh...hah...hah...ah...uh...oh... _gasp_..."

She released him. Dr. Stennis came up and kissed her deeply. She kissed him with equal passion, relishing the tast of her own juices. When the kiss broke, Daria stood up, grabbed Dr. Stennis by his shirt, and dragged him into her bedroom. Once there she threw herself against him and kissed him deeper and harder than she had ever kissed anyone. As she did she frantically unbuttoned his shirt. Once Dr. Stennis's shirt was unbuttoned, Daria frantically took it off and threw it on the floor. Dr. Stennis kicked his shoes off as Daria sencuously kissed and licked her way up and down his chest and stomach. She then threw her arms around him, turned him around and shoved him onto her bed. She climbed on top and straddled him. Dr. Stennis stared in delight as Daria frantically grabbed the hem of her mini dress, raised the whole thing over her head, and threw it on the floor. Dr. Stennis took in the sight of a now naked Daria. He immediately sat up. They shared a deep kiss. Impatient, Daria arched her back and practically shoved her breasts in his face. Taking the hint, Dr. Stennis began to greedily lick and suck her boobs.

"Yes..." Daria gasped, "...suck my tits."

Dr. Stennis eagerly obeyed, taking one of her breasts into his mouth and sucking hard on the nipple. Daria gasped as a new sensation suddenly flooded her body. Dr. Stennis was biting down on her nipple.

"MMmmmmm...feels...soooo...goood..."

He rolled the nipple between his front teeth. Daria wanted more.

"Bite...me...ah...harder..."

Dr. Stennis did as he was told, biting as hard as he could without breaking skin. Daria relished the sensation.

"Ahhhhh...yes...oh..."

He repeated this action with her other breast, producing the same result. Soon, Daria was so worked up that she grabbed Dr. Stennis's shoulders and shoved him on his back, hard. He was momentarily startled until he saw the look of fiery, erotic passion in her eyes. Daria proceeded to kiss and lick her way slowly down his chest and stomach. When she got to his waist she frantically undid his belt and unzipped his pants. She pulled them down to his knees before he kicked them the rest of the way off. The action was repeated with his boxer shorts. Daria admired his cock up close. She took it and rubbed in against her cheek.

"I..." she kissed the side of his dick, "...love..." she ran her tongue up the shaft, "...your..." she licked the head, "...beautiful..." she kissed the tip, "...cock..."

Daria took his cock in her mouth and began to suck him, running her tongue all over as if his manhood was the sweetest candy. While she did this she also rubbed her pussy, stoking her own fires. Dr. Stennis was in heaven as he felt his lover suck his dick while she masturbated. When they both were sufficiently aroused, she released his member. Daria proceeded to straddle him. She lined his erect member up with her wet and wanting hole. She settled down on him.

"Ahhhh...mmmmmm...uh..."

Daria slid all the way down and relished the feeling of Dr. Stennis's erect prick in her seeping twat. Once all the way down, she ground her pelvis against his own in a circular motion, throwing her head back and moaning.

"Ohhhhh...ahhhh..."

Daria ran her hands over her breasts as she gasped and moaned in pleasure. Finally, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. As this happened Dr. Stennis grabbed her ass cheeks in his hands and began to slide her up and down his cock. She gasped and moaned into his mouth. Finally, the kiss ended. Daria sat up and began to ride Dr. Stennis hard. As she bounced up and down his shaft she rubbed herself.

"Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah..ah..ah..ah..ah..."

She continued to go up and down on him as she leaned forward. With her breasts dangling on his mouth, Dr. Stennis eagerly sucked one, then the other while sliding a hand between them to rub her pussy while she continued to move up and down his manhood.

"Ah..ah...ah...ah..yes...Mark...so...good...love...how...you...feel...in...my...cunt...yes...yes...YES...YES...YES...YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES...AHHH...AHH...AHH...BABY...OHH..OH...OH...OH..OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO..."

Daria sat back up and continued to ride him furiously while he guided her hips with one hand and continued to rub her sex with the other. Gasping and moaning furiously, Daria leaned forward and braced her hands on his shoulders.

"Ahh...Daria...so...ugh...so...hot..."

"Mark...yes...yes...fuck..so...good...soooo...good...inside...me...fuck...yes..."

Soon, the sensations were building. They rapidly approached orgasm.

"MARK...ohyes...YEA...AHH..."

"Daria...gonna...cum...ah.."

"Yes...giveittome...fillme...cuminme...givemeyourcum...ah...ah...so close...ah...ah...ah...AH...AH...AH...AH..AH...OOO...OOO...OOO...OOO...OOO...FILLME...AHHH..."

Dr. Stennis finally lost the battle to control his orgasm. He immediately held Daria's hips in place as he spurted his seed into her. As he did he moved her hips in a circular motion. Feeling him cum inside her as her clit ground his pelvis set off Daria's own orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHHH...YES...YES...YESYESYESYESYESYES...."

Finally, they calmed down and Daria collapsed on him. They huffed and puffed, their naked bodies dripping sweat. They kissed deeply. Daria stayed on top as she felt his dick soften inside her. Finally, she rolled off of him. Soon, Daria and Dr. Stennis were laying naked in her bed, holding each other close as they basked in the afterglow of hot, passionate sex.

"Daria, you were amazing."

Daria said to her professor "So were you, Mark. So were you."

Something now occured to Dr. Stennis. "Daria, I need to ask you a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

Dr. Stennis said "Well, as you know, I'm married with three kids."

Daria gave him a questioning look. "We just had incredible sex and you want to talk about your wife and kids."

Dr. Stennis said "Just my oldest. He's a senior in high school."

"And?"

"My wife wants me to find him a tutor. I figured since you're my most brilliant student.."

Daria interrupted "So, that's what this is all about? You fuck me in exchange for me tutoring your son?"

Dr. Stennis said "Actually, even if we weren't lovers I'd ask him to tutor him. You really are my brightest student."

Daria said "Isn't that awkward? Having your son tutored by a woman you're seeing behind your wife's back."

Dr. Stennis nodded. "It is. The fact remains, however, that you're the most qualified person I know. I'll pay fifty dollars a session."

Puzzled, Daria said "I'm having sex with you and you'll still pay me to tutor your son!?"

Dr. Stennis said "Of course. Daria, I want you as a lover. I also want you to tutor my son. The fact that we're lovers is purely coincidental. Besides, what better excuse for us to spend time together outside of class."

Daria was unsure of this. "This would mean meeting your wife and kids. Isn't that still really weird?"

Dr. Stennis said "That's what makes it a perfect cover. The fact that no one expects a married man to bring the other woman so close to his wife will go a long way in deflecting suspicion."

Daria thought about it for a minute. She had to admit that he had a point. Also, it was a paying job, which proves that he really wants her and isn't just using her. If he were using her, she reasoned, then he'd expect her to tutor his son for free. "All right. I'll do it."

"Great!" said Dr. Stennis, "You can have dinner at our place tomorrow night. It'll give you a chance to get to know everyone."

Daria looks a little apprehensive.

**To be continued...**


	7. Guilt and Suspicion

**A large brick house in an upscale Boston neighborhood...**

It was evening and Dr. Stennis was in bed with his wife, Amanda. Mrs. Stennis was a beautiful brunette who was 47 but could pass for 35. She and Dr. Stennis sat up in bed talking. She'd felt a little friskey but found her husband not in the mood. He told her he was tired but omitted the reason why. He didn't mention that he'd just spent a whole afternoon with Daria and that she'd worn him out. She was a little put off.

"Come on, Amanda," he said, "Don't be like that."

Mrs. Stennis said "You're too tired to make love and you won't tell me why."

Dr. Stennis sighed. It wasn't the first time he and Amanda had this conversation. "Look, Amanda, I'm just tired. I was doing research at the library over at Crestmore and it's left me a little drained. I just wanna sleep tonight."

Mrs. Stennis was suspicious. The last time he was too tired for sex was four years earlier. At the time she soon discovered that he was having an affair with one of his students. He'd made it up to her since then, but this was reminding her of that time. Dr. Stennis understood.

"I'm not doing anything, honey."

She said "Are you sure?"

Dr. Stennis said "Yes. Why won't you believe me?"

Mrs. Stennis said "I believed you four years ago only to find out you were fucking a 19 year old slut behind my back."

Dr. Stennis pleaded "Babe, please. I almost lost you because of that. I'm never taking that risk again. After four years of proving I'm faithful can't you trust me."

"You swear. I'm sorry, but even though it's been a while it still hurts."

Dr. Stennis lied. "I swear on everything that I'm faithful now. Cheating on you was the worst mistake I ever made. I'm never doing that again."

She wants to believe him. She immediately reasons that after four years her husband deserves the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm sorry, Mark. I guess even after all this time I'm still not entirely over what happened."

Dr. Stennis put a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I understand. Finding out your spouse is unfaithful is a pretty traumatic experience. I just hoped we were entirely past that by now."

Mrs. Stennis said "We are. It's just hard not to have doubts when something reminds me of that time." She smiles and decides to change the subject. "Any luck finding a tutor for Jason?"

Dr. Stennis said "One of my students. She's brilliant. I invited her to have dinner with us tomorrow night so she can get to know everyone."

Mrs. Stennis's insecurities resurface. "Her?"

Dr. Stennis said "Don't worry. I'm not doing anything. This relationship is strictly professional."

Realizing how she'd sounded just now, Mrs. Stennis softened her tone. "Sorry."

Dr. Stennis said "It's alright. If I were hiding something would I bring her around to meet the family? Would I want her to tutor our son?"

Mrs. Stennis thought about it for a second. She was reassured. "Sorry, you just know how I get?"

Dr. Stennis said "I'd never hurt you like that again."

Mrs. Stennis smiled. "I know. Mark, I love you."

"I love you too, Amanda."

They kissed. Dr. Stennis thought he was being smart by placing Daria in a position that would deflect suspicion.

* * *

**Raft student dinning hall, the next day...**

Daria and Paul are having lunch and talking.

"Hey, Daria," he said, "Wanna get together tonight? Maybe dinner and a movie?"

Daria said "I'd love to, Paul, but I can't. I'm having dinner at Dr. Stennis's house tonight."

Paul was curious, but not suspicious. "Really. He invited you to have dinner."

Daria said "He asked me to tutor his son. This is so I can get to know the family."

Paul innocently said "Makes sense. It's a good way to make an introduction. Also, you're surprisingly good at the class."

Daria takes this the wrong way and immediately becomes defensive. "Excuse me. You think I'm hiding something."

Paul was caught totally off guard. "What!? No, I just..."

Daria interrupted. "I know what you were hinting at. You think I have something going on with Dr. Stennis."

Stunned by Daria's sudden outburst, Paul said "No, I don't. I just said you're qualified to tutor someone. How you thought I was making an accusation is beyond me."

Daria calmed down as she realized that he hadn't accused her of anything. "Sorry. I guess I just thought...well...I don't know what I was thinking."

Paul accepts her apology. "It's okay. I'm not suspicious or anything, though I'm a little surprised that you thought I was."

Daria immediately tries to cover her tracks. "It's okay. I, well, I guess I'm just afraid you'll lose interest in me and start fishing for reasons to break up."

Paul said "Daria, how can you even think that? I love you."

Daria said "I love you too. I just worry. You know how insecure I used to be."

Paul said "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Not now, hopefully not ever."

Daria smiled as they kissed.

* * *

**The quad, a short time later...**

Paul was on his way to his next class. His conversation with Daria at lunch has him thinking.

_I mention that I think she's a capable tutor and she acts like I'm accusing her of something. That's weird. I didn't say or do anything that could be misinterpreted as an accusation of cheating. Why did Daria react as if I was accusing her of something like that? I know she'd never do that to me._

Just then an image flashes in Paul's head. He remembered the party over the weekend. He saw a girl who looked like Daria drag a guy off the dance floor for a closet quickie. It wasn't her, but Daria's jungle girl costume looked identical to the one he'd seen on the other girl. While he hadn't been close enough to make out the girl's face, her build and hair were identical to Daria's. They even had the exact same costume.

_What if it was her? We had that hot sex show. Did we do it right after she fucked someone else in a closet? Did she passionately scream her love for me while giving me a sloppy second?_

Paul shook his head. He didn't even want to think about that possibility. The heartbreak and humiliation would be too much to bear. Next, he thought of some things he'd seen in class.

_Dr. Stennis leers at her a lot, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Lot's of guys leer at sexy girls. Also, it's no secret Dr. Stennis has wandering eyes. I've heard the rumors. But, what if there is something going on? She acted like I was accusing her of cheating on me with Dr. Stennis._

A disturbing possibility now occurs to Paul.

_What if she reacted out of guilt? What if tutoring his son is code for sleeping with him? What if she's fucking other guys behind my back and Dr. Stennis is one of those guys? She says she loves me, but does she really? What if I'm just another guy being strung along for sex? Is she playing me?_

Paul immediately shakes his head and scolds himself for thinking such things.

_Dammit, why am I being so insecure? Daria wouldn't do those things. She loves me, doesn't she?_

Paul continues on his way to class. Try as he might, he can't shake the feeling that Daria's hiding things from him.

* * *

**Stennis house, evening...**

Daria was seated at the dinning room table having dinner with Dr. Stennis and his family. She was also dressed modestly. She reasoned that a provocative outfit would be inappropriate. To that end, Daria was dressed in her old bulky green jacket, wrap skirt and Doc Marten boots. She wasn't wearing makeup and she'd ditched the wire framed glasses for her old manstoppers. She felt oddly comfortable in her old go to outfit. It was like welcoming back an old friend. Awkward didn't even begin to describe how Daria was feeling at this moment. She'd been secretly engaged in a sexual affair with Dr. Stennis for over a month now and here she was having dinner with his wife and kids. The eldest, 17 year old Jason, looked like a teenaged version of his father. He was good looking and a stylish dresser. Daria got the distinct impression that he didn't really need tutoring but his parents were insisting in order to keep his grades up. The other two kids were a son and a daughter.

Twelve year old Mark Jr. had his mother's dark brown hair and dressed like a skater boy. If anyone needed tutoring it would be him, not his big brother. Throughout dinner he spoke little and looked like he'd rather be out with his friends. Daria knew the feeling all to well. Granted, at twelve she didn't have friends but dinner with Jake, Helen and Quinn was no less of a chore because of that.

Finally, there was ten year old Lisa. Lisa had light brown hair like her father and a precocious smile. She was perky and always talking. Daria just knew this girl was another Quinn in the making. Daria ate little. The whole situation weirded her out so much that she didn't have much of an appetite.

_They look like the picture perfect family. Mrs. Stennis and the kids think Mark's this great guy. A loving father and husband. Little do they know that I'm the other woman._

"So, Daria," said Amanda, "My husband tells me you're quite the scholar."

Nervous, Daria said "Um...Yeah, I guess that's right, Mrs. Stennis."

Saying that made her nauseous. Until tonight she could treat the fact that Dr. Stennis was married with kids as mere trivia. Actually seeing that firsthand was more than she could handle. She tried to be all business by turning her attention to Jason.

"So...um...Jason. What subjects are you best in?"

Jason said "I'm good in math and science. My language arts skills are always questionable."

Daria meekly said "I see."

Dr. Stennis said "We'd like you to tutor him once a week, Daria. You could come by on Saturday afternoons."

Daria's stomach did summersaults. This was too awkward for her.

_I'm fucking you at least twice a week, Dr. Stennis. You want me to tutor your son so you can be close to me. This is wrong on so many levels._

Amanda notices how quiet Daria is. "You're a little shy, aren't you?"

Daria said "I...um...Yeah, I guess."

Mrs. Stennis said "Me too. Meeting Mark is what brought me out of my shell. I was a total wallflower until he came along."

Daria wanted to vomit. This was the most uncomfortable situation she'd ever been.

Mrs. Stennis continued "Tell me, are you seeing anyone?"

Daria almost winced when she heard that. She just wanted this to end. "As a matter of fact I do have a boyfriend. His name's Paul." _And I'm fucking your husband._ "We met in your husbands class."

Practically beaming, Mrs. Stennis said "That's how Mark and I met, too.  We were in the same class. He asked me out a few weeks into class. I said no."

Dr. Stennis said "Turned out she was just shy. I started hanging out with her every chance I got."

Mrs. Stennis continued "Something about him grew on me. It's a little embarrassing to admit now, but all too soon I was pursuing him. I actually started dressing sexy just to get him to notice me."

Little Lisa said "Muh-ohm, ewwww! TMI!"

Mrs. Stennis said "You'll understand when you're older cupcake. Your father and I fell in love and have been in love ever sense."

Daria felt miserable. The parallels with Paul were something she noticed. At this moment, all Daria wanted to do was crawl in a hole and stay there. At the same time, meeting Dr. Stennis's family increased the illicit thrill. She had to admit that on some level it turned her on to know that she was doing a family man. The fact that she was the other woman did stimulate her libido. That did nothing to make the present situation less uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But I can't tutor your son."

Mrs. Stennis asked "How come?"

Daria said "It's nothing against you. I'm just uncomfortable having a relationship beyond teacher/student. I agreed to meet you in the hopes of being more comfortable with the idea but it's more than I can handle. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Stennis gave Daria a sympathetic look. "I understand. For what it's worth, I was the same way at your age. No harm done. It was still nice to meet you."

Daria now wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Raft dorms...**

Paul was alone in his dorm room, sprawled out on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He was lost in thought. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something going on with Daria. The more he tried to push the feelings of suspicion down the stronger they became.

_Is she really just having dinner with Dr. Stennis's family, of is she making passionate love to him at this moment? I keep telling myself I'm being crazy. Problem is that the more I try to reassure myself the more suspicious I become. Is our whole relationship a lie?_

He sighed before continuing with his train of thought.

_I love her and she says she loves me, but is that true? Is she telling other guys she loves them? Am I just another fuck toy to her? What if that girl at the party was her? What if Dr. Stennis leers at her during lectures because he and Daria are hooking up?_

He shakes his head.

_I'm being paranoid. But still, that doesn't explain her defensiveness today. What if that was a guilty conscience talking? I want proof, proof that she loves me and only me. Problem is how can I find that proof without going Fatal Attraction on her? I start probing for the truth and find nothing I'll just look like an insecure idiot. She may even decide to leave me because I start creeping her out with my suspicions._

He nods.

_Look at the facts. I saw a girl who looked like Daria hook up with a guy. Jane said it wasn't her, but she might've been covering for Daria. Friends do that. Daria told me how her friendship with Jane survived a love triangle in high school. That's a tight bond. But, all I have to go on are easily dismissed suspicions. For all I know I could be getting worked up over nothing._

Paul frowns as his attempts at rationalization leave him with more questions than answers.

* * *

**The North End, later...**

Dr. Stennis's Porsche pulls up by the building Daria and Jane's apartment is in. He's giving Daria a ride home. She looks very apprehensive.

"Sorry I decided not to tutor your son, Mark."

Dr. Stennis said "It's alright. The fact that you had dinner with us totally threw my wife off the trail."

He's about to kiss her when she turns away.

"Daria, is something wrong?"

Daria said "This whole situation is messed up. I just met your wife and children."

Dr. Stennis understood. "It was awkward, I know. We won't do that again. Now that it's done, we can keep on being lovers."

Daria felt gnawed by guilt as he said that. "Mark, you have a wonderful family. We keep this up you could lose them. I...I'd feel guilty if that happened."

Dr. Stennis tried to reassure her. "It won't. They don't suspect anything."

Daria said "You know this thing we have can't last forever. You have a wife and children. I have a boyfriend who I love."

Looking worried, Dr. Stennis asked "What are you saying?"

Daria said "No one knows, or even suspects. If our affair comes out, however, a lot of innocent people would be hurt. We could avoid that."

"How?"

Daria said "If we end things now no one will get hurt."

Dr. Stennis said "You're wrong, Daria. I'd be hurt."

Daria gasped when he said that. "What are you saying?"

Dr. Stennis said "I can't help it, Daria, I love you."

Daria said "What about your wife?"

Dr. Stennis said "I love her too, but you're so amazing. No one makes me feel like you do. I love you, Daria. Do you love me?"

Daria looks like a deer caught in the headlights. "I...um...well...I gotta go."

Dr. Stennis looks hurt. Seeing this, Daria takes pity on him.

"Look, this is a lot to process. I need time to think."

Dr. Stennis said "I understand. Are we still a thing?"

Daria chose her words carefully. "For now, yes. For how much longer? That I need to think about."

Dr. Stennis accepts this. "I understand. Goodnight, Daria."

"Goodnight, Mark."

They kiss. Daria exits the car. As she walks toward her building, Dr. Stennis stares longingly at her.

* * *

**Friday, November 2...**

Daria was riding in a car with two guys. Both were handsome. One was blonde while the other had black hair. She herself was dressed in her "Sexy Daria" get up. It had been a very frustrating week. Paul seemed to be distancing himself from her and she had no idea why. Whenever she asked him if anything was wrong he'd get defensive and change the subject. At the same time, she was keeping contact with Dr. Stennis to a minimum. Now, it was one day shy of her 20th birthday. At least Paul agreed to go out with her that night. For now, though, she needed some release. The two guys giving her a ride home had a crush on her similar to that of the three J's lusting after Quinn. Daria used that to get a ride home from them on this day. The car soon pulled up to her and Jane's building. Daria smiled. While things were a little weird with Paul and very weird with Dr. Stennis, she could still have fun with other guys.

"Thanks," she said, "Would you like to come in? We could have some fun."

Both guys perked up at the same time. They hoped fun in this case meant what she thought it did.

"Sure!"

* * *

**Daria and Jane's apartment, a short time later...**

A now naked Daria had amused the two guys with a very sensual striptease. Now, she was between them on the couch. They had their shirts off but were otherwise clothed as they both kissed and groped her. Daria was in heaven. Being handled by two studs at once was taking her to new heights of excitement.

"Ohhh...yeah..."

She began to undo one guy's pants while she grinded her ass on the other. She kissed the one she was grinding.

"Fuck me."

She turned to the other.

"I want to suck your cock while he fucks me."

They were so into this that no one thought to lock the door or even close it all the way.

* * *

**Outside, a short time later...**

A red Camaro Z/28 T-top pulled up next to Daria and Jane's building. Inside, Stacy Rowe was driving while Quinn was in the passenger seat.

"Thanks for the ride, Stacy."

Stacy said "No problem, Quinn. How are you getting back?"

Quinn said "I'm taking the train back on Sunday."

Since Saturday was Daria's birthday Quinn decided to come up to Boston for a surprise visit. Stacy, who went to State U just across the river from New York, gave her a ride. It was a chance for the two old friends to catch up. Quinn stepped out of the car and pulled an overnight bag from the back seat.

"Thanks for doing this, Stacy."

Smiling, Stacy said "Anytime, Quinn."

They waved goodbye before Stacy drove off. Quinn made her way toward Daria and Jane's apartment. She came to the door and noticed something.

_Weird! It's not closed all the way._

Quinn then heard something. It was Daria's voice coming from inside.

"Ah...ah....ah...AH...AH...AH..."

Quinn was immediately worried.

_She sounds like she's in trouble._

Concern supercedes consideration as Quinn hurriedly opens the door and rushes in. What she sees shocks her to no end. Daria is naked on all fours on the couch. There are two naked guys there as well. One of them is fucking Daria doggie style while she's blowing the other. Seeing her sister in a threesome with two guys elicits just one reaction from Quinn.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The three of them immediately stop what they're doing and look.

Seeing a VERY shocked Quinn elicits a reaction from Daria. "EEP!"

**To be continued...**


	8. And Janey Makes Three

Chapter 8

Daria and Jane's apartment, Friday, Nov. 2, 2001...

Quinn is seated on the couch nursing a cup of tea and trying to wrap her head around things. Saturday was Daria's birthday so Quinn was in Boston for a surprise visit. It was a surprise, alright, but more for Quinn than Daria. Quinn arrived just in time to accidentally walk in on Daria having a threesome. She's still trying to register the shock. Daria, her sister, her brainy sister who's both anti-social and so coldly logical as to seem devoid of emotion, was having sex. With two guys. At the same time! It just didn't add up. Now, the guys are gone and Quinn is trying to make sense of it.

Daria emerges, her nakedness covered by a bathrobe. She sits down next to Quinn.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

Quinn said "I just walked in on my sister getting it on with two guys at once. What do you think?"

Daria shook her head as she realized what a dumb question that was.

"I guess we need to talk. Um...I wasn't expecting company."

Quinn said "No shit! You didn't even close the door all the way. I ran in because I heard you gasping and moaning and thought you were in trouble."

Daria wonders why Quinn finds this so upsetting.

"Quinn, why is this such a big deal? Didn't you want me to put myself out there more?"

Quinn said "When I said you need to put yourself out there I didn't mean start putting out for every guy who comes along."

Daria said "Quinn, it's college. Everyone's doing it."

Quinn said nothing. Being a few months into her first year of college herself she knows how wild things can get. She never expected Daria to get involved with the whole hook up culture, though.

Daria said "You're acting like you've never had sex before in your life. Given your dating history I know that's not the case."

Quinn now goes from shocked to offended.

"Excuse me!?"

Daria explained "Quinn, other people may buy your innocent act but I sure as hell don't. The way guys are always doing things for you, the way you can keep them coming back for more. You're putting out for most of them, it's the only explanation. I mean, who's still a virgin in college?"

Quinn immediately sets her sister straight.

"I am."

Daria doesn't believe her.

"Yeah, right."

Quinn said "No, it's true. I'm still a virgin."

Daria said "Then why are guys always all over you?"

Quinn said "Because I'm attractive and popular. I don't put out."

Daria said "Yet guys keep coming back and doing things for you."

Quinn admitted "Okay, so most of them are looking to get in my pants. That doesn't mean I let them."

Daria said "You're lying."

"No," said Quinn, "It's true. They want me. They want me badly enough to do things for me and keep doing things in the hopes that if they keep at it long enough I will put out, but I never do."

Daria asked "How come?"

Quinn said "Call me old fashioned, but I want my first time to be special. I'm not giving my virginity to just anyone. I'm saving myself for a real relationship."

Daria curtly said "Forgive me if I don't see it that way."

Ignoring the sting in Daria's tone, Quinn said "I'm not saying casual sex is wrong. I'm just saying it's not for me. I'll only give it to someone I actually care about and that person hasn't come along yet. Dating is to find that person."

Daria said "Well, I've found someone special in Paul."

Quinn knows about Paul. That was another reason she was so shocked.

"Was one of those guys Paul?"

"No."

Quinn's jaw dropped.

"Daria!"

Daria deadpanned "Yes, I'm a cheater, but as long as Paul doesn't know I fail to see the harm."

Quinn asked "And what if he finds out?"

Daria said "He won't."

"But what if he does?"

Daria said nothing but looked thoughtful.

Quinn explained "Look, I'm not saying casual sex is wrong but cheating is wrong."

Daria winced. That stung.

Seeing the hurt expression on her sister's face, Quinn softens her tone.

"Daria, at least be careful."

Daria said "I am. I'm on the pill and you may not have noticed but both of those guys were wearing condoms."

Quinn said "That's not exactly what I meant. Are you sure no one's being hurt by this? How many guys have you been with?"

"Well, my first was that drunken hook up with Tom last year, which you already knew about. Next, I did it with Paul on the first date."

"Daria!"

Unfazed, Daria continued.

"I've also had two one time hook ups, three if you include the one you just interrupted, and I've also been having a purely sexual relationship with one of my professors. That makes a total of seven."

Quinn's jaw dropped.

"That means you've had sex with six different guys over a span of two months!"

Daria coldly said "Let the slut shaming begin."

Quinn said "You have a steady boyfriend that you've been cheating on left and right, and one of those is one of your professors!"

Daria said "Who's 18 years older than me and married."

Quinn gives Daria a look of both pity and concern.

"Oh, Daria. This is wrong on so many levels. You're cheating on Paul and doing a married man."

Daria said "If it's any consolation, I'm considering breaking things off with the professor. Why are you so interested in my sex life all of the sudden?"

"Because," said Quinn, "You're my sister and I worry about you. Have you even considered what all could go wrong here?"

Daria said "Hence my thinking about ending things with Dr. Stennis."

Quinn said "You mean you aren't sure!?"

Daria patiently tried to explain.

"A big part of the fun is the taboo of it all. I know what I'm doing is wrong, that's what makes the sex so hot. If and when you start having sex you'll find that being naughty makes it hotter."

Quinn asked "And it's not possible to be naughty within the confines of a steady relationship?"

Now, Daria looks thoughtful.

Colombino's, the next evening...

Daria, Paul, Jane and Quinn are having dinner. Afterwards, they plan to go clubbing and are dressed accordingly. Paul is in an Ed Hardy t-shirt and khaki pants with stylish sneakers. Daria is wearing a yellow bikini tank, her pleated skirt and go go boots. Jane is wearing a black bikini tank that shows midriff, black jeans and high heeled sandals. Quinn is wearing form fitting black pants, stylish black sandals, a transparent pink blouse through which one can easily see her lacy black bra and has her hair thoroughly styled in a pony tail.

Paul still had his doubts about Daria, but since it's her birthday he decided to put those doubts aside for tonight.

"So, Quinn," said Daria, "What do you think of my boyfriend?"

Quinn said "He's cute, Daria."

"Thanks," said Paul, "I see good looks run in your family."

Smiling sweetly, Quinn said "Thanks."

Paul asked "So, where are we going after this?"

Jane said "A few blocks up the road is this club I've heard about. I figured we'd give it a try."

Daria said "Sounds fun."

Quinn smiled. She had to admit that while she didn't approve of everything Daria was doing it was still nice to see her step out of her shell.

The club, later...

Daria and company are at the bar doing shots. At one point, Daria reaches into her purse and pulls out some pills. She pops one. Paul sees this.

"What are you doing?"

"X."

Paul said "You just did a hit of ecstasy while drinking!?"

Daria said "Remember that costume party? That's how I got so loose."

"I see."

Daria asked "You want one?"

Paul hesitated for a moment, then shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

Daria hands him a pill. He washes it down with a shot of bourbon. Jane sees this.

"Is that E?"

Daria and Paul both nodded.

"Can I have a hit?"

Without hesitation, Daria gives Jane a pill. She washes it down with some rum. Quinn sees this and is concerned.

"Drinking's one thing, but hard drugs!?"

Daria said "Quinn, it's my birthday."

Jane added "Yeah, we might as well get a little crazy."

Quinn looks nervous. She hardly even drank. Granted, she was doing shots with them but she likes to be in control and was still embarrassed about that time she got hammered on spring break.

Jane said "Quinn, no one knows you here. Besides, what are the chances of you falling face first into your own puke again."

Quinn thought about it. She was never one to drink and do drugs, but here she was drinking with people who are doing both. Besides, these people weren't just anybody. It was Daria and Jane.

If I can't trust Daria, who can I trust?

Quinn makes her decision.

"Daria, can I try a hit?"

"You sure?"

Quinn nodded. Daria handed her a pill which she washed down with a shot of gin.

A short time later...

They're all now on the dance floor. Daria is shamelessly grinding Paul in time with the music. The esctasy has elevated both of their libidos while the alcohol has lowered their inhibitions. Jane is dancing close by, suggestively swaying her hips in time with the music. Quinn is doing the same thing. As usual, most male eyes are on her. Quinn's loving the attention as the combination of ecstasy and alcohol courses through her veins.   
Meanwhile, Daria and Paul were continuing their own mating dance. Jane began to stare as she continued to dance by herself. Seeing Daria and Paul like this was making her horny. Daria looked at Jane and saw the lustful look in her eyes. She remembered what Quinn said the day before.

"And it's not possible to be naughty within the confines of a steady relationship?"

Daria grinned as she got a very naughty idea.

Let's put that to the test.

She signaled Jane over. Jane danced her way toward Daria and Paul. Once Jane was within arms reach, Daria spoke to Paul.

"Watch this."

Daria immediately grabbed Jane and kissed her deeply. Jane's eyes went wide with shock. She was about to push Daria off and ask what she was doing but something occured to her at that moment.

This is kinda hot!

So, instead of pushing Daria off Jane passionately moaned into her mouth. Paul enjoyed the girl on girl makeout session immensely. Holding Jane close and continuing to kiss her deeply, Daria reached behind and pulled Paul to them. She started to grind on him again. She pulled Jane so close as to be grinding on her as well. Daria was immensely turned on. Jane was as well.

I'm making out with my best friend while she grinds me and her boyfriend. This is soo hot! I've never been this horny.

Daria released Jane from the kiss and looked her in the eyes.

"Kiss Paul."

"You sure?"

Daria nodded. Jane immediately reached over her shoulder, grabbed Paul's face, and kissed him deeply. Paul was only freaked for a second. Then he felt Daria's breath in his ear.

"I want you to kiss her."

Spurred on by Daria's encouragement, Paul kissed Jane with even greater passion. Daria was now sandwiched between Jane and Paul. She alternated between kissing him and kissing Jane. 

Quinn saw this and had one thought.

That's hot!

An instant later she remembered that one of the sexy trifecta was her own sister. Quinn instantly goes from turned on to freaked out.

I need a drink.

She heads to the bar.

Sometime later...

Daria and company are back at the apartment. Jane and Daria are grinning mischievously while Quinn is visibly drunk.

"I...hic...'m gon' callz id a nite...hic..."

Jane showed Quinn to her own room.

"Sleep it off in my room."

Quinn looks at Jane.

"Whud...aboud yu..hic...?"

Smiling wickedly, Jane said "I can sleep on the couch."

Quinn's too drunk to question or argue as Jane leads her into her bedroom. A moment later, Jane emerges.

"She plopped down on my bed and immediately passed out."

Daria said "At least she didn't puke on a whole crowd this time. I wonder what happened to her?"

Jane said "No question, the little princess can't hold her liquor. So, what do we do now?"

Daria grinned seductively.

"I want you both to give me a birthday present I'll never forget."

Daria's bedroom, a short time later...

Daria, Paul and Jane are all in Daria's bed and completely naked. Paul is sandwiched between Daria on his right and Jane on his left. The three of them are sensuously running their hands all over each other while Daria and Jane take turns French kissing Paul. Daria leans in and gives Paul a deep kiss, moaning into his mouth as she does. While this happens Jane licks Paul's chest and shoulders while grinding her wet pussy on his side. Paul is enjoying every second of it. 

Daria breaks her kiss and gives Jane a nod. Jane ferociously kisses Paul with all of the passion she can muster. When that's done, Daria grabs Jane and kisses her with a passionate intensity that she'd never had before. Daria continues to kiss Jane deeply as she crawls over Paul and gets on top of Jane. Daria and Jane continue to furiously make out as Paul enjoys the view. When Daria breaks off the kiss she slides off to one side of Jane. 

Now that Jane is sandwiched in the middle, both Paul and Daria get to work on her. Paul grabs Jane's right breast and kneads it as he kisses Jane deeply. Daria slides down and hungrily sucks Jane's left breast, teasing the nipple with her tongue. This causes Jane to moan into Paul's mouth. Jane slides and hand down and grabs Paul's dick. Paul stops kissing her and looks at Daria. The look in Daria's eyes makes it clear that she wants this. Daria then releases Jane's boob from her mouth and kisses her deeply. As she does she begins to rub Jane's pussy. The kiss breaks and Jane voices her pleasure.

"Daria...ah...Paul...so...good..mmmmmmm..."

Daria can tell by the moisture and swollen clit that Jane's ready. She looks at Paul.

"Fuck her, Paul. I want you to fuck Jane while I watch."

Hearing that excited both of them to no end. Paul positioned himself on top of Jane while Daria grabbed his dick and guided it into Jane's pussy. Jane gasped as Paul entered her. Once he was all the way in...

"Paul," Jane sighed, "You feel so good. Do it."

Paul begins to move in and out of Jane. At the same time, Daria slides a hand between them and rubs Jane's mound in a circular motion. Jane loves it.

"Ah...ah...ah...yes...so...good...fuck me...yes...Paul...yes...aha...ah...ah...ah..ah.."

As Paul continues to fuck Jane Daria takes one of her nipples in her mouth and sucks it.

"Ah...ah...ah..yes...fuck...yes...fuck...me...Paul...suck...me...Daria...ah...ah...ah...ah..."

Daria releases Jane's nipple from her mouth and kisses her deeply while Paul continues to fuck her.

"mmm...nmmm...mmm...mmm...MMMM...NMMMM...MMMM...MMMM..."

Daria breaks the kiss and resumes licking and sucking Jane's breast while simultaneously rubbing Jane's mound. Paul increases the speed and power of his thrusts.

"AH...AH...AH...AH...AH...YES...AH...AH...OH...GOD...YES...AH...AHH...AHHHHH...AHHH..."

Soon, it's too much for Paul. He's fucking his girlfriends best friend while his girlfriend watches and participates.

"Ugh...ohgod...ah..ah...gonna...cum..."

"OH,YES...OH,YES...OH,YES...FUCKYES...FUCKYES...DOITPAUL...CUMINME...YES...YES...YESSSS..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Feeling Paul release his seed into her sets off Jane's own orgasm.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...YES...YES...YES...YESYESYESYESYESYESYES..."

The two huff and puff as they come down from their orgasmic high. Finally, Paul pulls out. Daria, rather than feeling jealous, is immensely turned on. So turned on that she leans into Jane and kisses her deeply. The kiss breaks.

"Jane," Daria said huskily, "You're..." she licks Jane's face, "...sooo..." she nibbles Jane's ear, "...sexy."

Jane grabs Daria by the back of her head and pulls her in for a deep, passionate kiss. The two girls moan into each others mouths as Paul hangs back and enjoys the show. Finally, the kiss breaks and they stare longingly into each others eyes. Daria speaks with erotic fervor.

"I want you."

Jane speaks with equal passion.

"Take me."

Daria climbs on top of Jane and they kiss hungrily. Their tongues dance erotically in each others mouths as they do. Daria begins to sensuously move down Jane's body. She licks Jane's neck before descending to her collar bone and giving it gentle love bites.

"Daria, that feels so good."

Daria sensuously licks Jane's collar bone while massaging her breasts in her hands. This causes Jane's nipples to rapidly harden. Finally, Jane pushes Daria's head down.

"Lick me. Suck my tits."

Daria does just that. While working Jane's left breast with her hand Daria runs her tongue all over the right breast. Jane let's out a pleasure filled sigh.

"Ahhh...Daria."

Daria licks Jane's nipple before taking it in her mouth. Jane enjoys the feeling.

"Mmmmm...yeah."

Daria relishes the taste of Jane's skin and loves having Jane's nipple in her mouth. Paul watches intently as his girlfriend gives her BFF sexual pleasure. Daria switches breasts and repeats the action. Jane is in heaven. She'd always wondered what it'd be like to be with a girl. She loved it. The fact that it's Daria makes it even better. This was the consumation of a friendship. It was destiny that they'd explore the pleasures of lesbianism together. Daria and Jane were best friends, roommates and tonight, finally, they were also lovers. Daria continued to use her hands on Jane's breasts as she licked her way down her best friends stomach and finally reached Jane's pussy.

"Daria, taste me."

Daria began to eat Jane out in earnest. The feel of Daria's mouth on her womanhood, her tongue violating her in such wonderful ways, sent Jane to heights of pleasure she'd never imagined possible.

"Ohhh...Daria, yes...yes...YES...YES...OH...GOD...DARIA..."

As Daria continued to eat Jane out she continued to use one hand on her breast while stroking a leg with the other.

"Ahhhh...Daria...so...good...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ohhh...yes...yes....DARIA...YES..."

Jane was soon at the breaking point. She furiously gripped the sheets and arched her back.

"OH, GOD...DARIA...YES...I...I'M...GONNA...YES...KEEP AT IT...AHHH...RIGHT THERE...YES...YES...I...I'M..."

The orgasm hit Jane like a bolt of lightening.

"I'M CUMMING...I'M CUMMING...DARIA, I'M CUMMING...YES...YES...YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Finally, Jane came off of her second orgasm of the night. Daria wasn't done yet. She crawled back up to meet Jane face to face and kissed her. Jane kissed her back, tasting her own juices. Finally, Jane rolled Daria over until she was on top. She then dove down and hungrily attacked Daria's breasts with her hands and mouth.

"Oh, Jane...feels....good..."

Jane sucked one breast while using her hand on the other. She used her free hand to work Daria's pussy. Daria was in heaven.

"Jane...Yes....I want you....I've always wanted you..."

Daria new she sounded like a raging lesbian but was to worked up to care. Finally...

"Fuck me, Jane. Give me what we've always wanted!"

Both women sat up and locked their legs together. They rubbed their pussy's while holding each other close.

"YES!" Daria shouted, "Fuck me! I've always wanted you to fuck me!"

"Daria, yes! Fuck....so...hot..."

"Jane...yes...yes...ah...ah...AH...AH...AH...AH..."

"Daria...oh, Daria...give it to me....yes...oh...oh...oh...oh...OH...OH...OH...OH..."

"JANE...AH...AH...AH...AH...YES...AH...HA...AH...GOD...FUCKME...FUCKME....FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKME...FUCKMEJANE...YES...YES..."

"DARIA...YES...DARIA...YES...FUCK...YES...FUCK...YES...OHFUCKINGGODYES...OHHHHH....OHHHH....OHHH....FUCKME...FUCKME..."

"AHHH...JANE...AHHH...OOHHHH....AHHHH....."

"FUCKME...FUCKME...FUCKME...FUCKME...DARIA...FUCKMEDARIA...FUCKMEDARIA...FUCKMEDARIA..."

"JANE...FUCK...YOU...FUCKSOGOOD....FUCKMEJANE...FUCKMEJANE...ALWAYS FUCK ME JANE...YES...YES...YESYESYESYESMMMMMMM...."

 

"OH, DARIA...OH, DARIA...OH, DARIA..."

"JANE...OH, JANE...JANE, YES...JANE, YES...JANE...JANE...JANE..."

"DARIA...YES...DARIA...FUCK...ME...ALWAYSFUCKMEDARIA..."

"FUKCMEJANE...YES...FUCKMEJANE...FUCKMEFOREVER..."

Finally, the pleasure reached a breaking point.

"JANE....GONNA...YES...GONNA...CUM..."

"METOO, DARIA...I'M...I'M...I'MCUMMING..."

"JANE...I...CUMMING...HARD...YES..."

As a mutual orgasm overtook then.

"JAAAANNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"DAAARRRRRRIIIIAAAAAAAAA!"

The next day...

Paul is still asleep in Daria's room while Quinn continues to sleep in Jane's. Daria and Jane are on the couch having coffee and wearing bathrobes. They're trying to make sense of the previous night.

"So," said Jane, "I guess we're finally even for the Tom thing."

Daria said "I guess. I wasn't jealous watching Paul fuck you."

Jane said "Since it happened with your encouragement and participation I don't see why you would. Why did you want me to fuck your boyfriend in front of you, anyway?"

Daria said "Two reasons. First, to deal with lingering guilt over the fact that I basically stole my first boyfriend off of you."

"You didn't have to do that." said Jane, "As I've said before, you've already suffered more than enough for it. What's the other reason?"

"To prove that I could do something naughty without stepping out of the relationship."

Jane said "Well, I'd say that's now been proven beyond a reasonable doubt. Daria, what about the other thing?"

"Us having lesbian sex, you mean?"

Jane nodded.

Daria said "I enjoyed that. It felt incredible. Still, I don't think girl on girl is something I'll make a habit of. While I enjoyed getting it on with you and wouldn't mind doing it again I think I'm gonna stick to guys."

Jane said "Me too. I liked what we did. I'd certainly do it again, with you or another girl if I'm into her, but I still overwhelming prefer guys."

Daria asked "Does this make things awkward?"

Jane shakes her head.

"Way I see it this was just one more of our whacky misadventures."

Daria extends her hand.

"Still friends?"

Jane takes her hand.

"Still friends, and still straight...mostly."

At this point a visibly hung over Quinn emerges from Jane's room.

"Ow! My head."

Daria deadpanned "Welcome to the morning after, Quinn."

Quinn said "Last thing I remember is seeing you two dancing with Paul. It got so weird I freaked and started drinking."

Jane said "You got totally hammered. We brought you home so you could sleep it off in my bed."

Quinn asked "Where did you sleep, Jane?"

Jane smirked.

"In Daria's bed...with her and Paul."

With her famous half smile, Daria added "We also did...other stuff."

Quinn stares blankly as she's so hung over that not everything is registering with her. 

Jane said "We shared Paul. Daria and I even took each other for a spin."

Now, Quinn gets it.

"JANE!!! EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

Daria and Jane smirk as Quinn runs into the bathroom. A moment later, they hear the shower come on.

"Daria," said Jane, "You said one of the reasons you did the threesome was to prove you can be naughty without cheating."

Daria said "Yes, and that's why I've come to a decision. My days of screwing around behind Paul's back are over."

Jane, who knows about Dr. Stennis, said "You mean...?"

Daria said "Yes, I'm breaking things off with Dr. Stennis."

To be continued...


	9. Losing Control

  **Dr. Stennis's literature class, Monday...**

Daria is in her usual seat next to Paul. She's wearing a tight red t-shirt. The shirt is so tight that she isn't wearing a bra and her nipples are visible. She's also wearing black pants to tight that the outline of her thong panties is readily visible. Paul likes what he sees and Daria's glad. After all, she's doing this for him. Soon, Dr. Stennis finishes his lecture and class lets out.

"Paul," said Daria, "I need to speak with Dr. Stennis about some of the material. I'll catch up."

Paul thinks nothing of this. "Okay. We still on for lunch?"

Daria smiled. "Of course."

They kiss.

Paul leaves. Neither he nor Daria notice that he forgot to take his notes from class with him. Now, it's just her and Dr. Stennis. She walks up to him. Dr. Stennis, not knowing what this is about, draws his own conclusion.

_Daria, you naughty girl!_

Daria said "Dr. Stennis, we need to talk."

Dr. Stennis asked "About?"

"This situation with us. I've been thinking a lot about things."

In a flirty tone, the professor said "I've been thinking a lot about you."

Daria took a deep breath. _Now for the hard part_. She explained "Don't get me wrong, I like you and I really enjoy having sex with you. The thing is that I love Paul and don't want to hurt him."

Dr. Stennis said "I feel the same way about my wife. That's why we keep it a secret. I love you and don't want to give that up."

"The thing is," said Daria, "I only like you as a friend. I love having sex with you, but I'm not in love with you. I love Paul. This has to end."

Dr. Stennis looks like he was just punched in the gut.

"Look," Daria continued, "You're married with kids, I'm in a steady relationship. We both knew this thing between us would have to end eventually."

Dr. Stennis said "But, Daria..."

Daria interrupted him. "Look, it has to be this way. What we had was nice, but it was insustanable and now it's over."

Dr. Stennis asked "Are you sure about this?"

Daria nodded. "We've had our fun, but now we need to end it before someone gets hurt."

Dr. Stennis said "But, I'm hurt."

Daria said "Better you than my boyfriend and your family. This way, only you get hurt. We continue our affair we risk hurting a bunch of innocent people."

Dr. Stennis nods. "When you put it that way it makes perfect sense. Not only am I betraying my wife and children but you're betraying someone you obviously care very much about. Also, Raft has a strict policy forbidding professors from havin relationships of a romantic or sexual nature with students. If what we've been doing ever got out I could lose my job."

Daria's pussy began to moisten. The taboo nature was probably the single biggest turn on in this relationship.

Dr. Stennis stood up. "I'll never forget what we did, Daria."

"I know. Neither will I."

They kiss. The kiss is deep and passionate. Daria is immediately turned on. _I want him. I want him to take me right now, but I can't. This needs to end._

The kiss ends. Dr. Stennis has an idea. "Since we're alone, how about one last tryst before we part ways?"

Daria is visibly conflicted. _I want to. God, do I want to_. Daria notices the lustful stare as Dr. Stennis looks her over. _Why not? One last time, then it's over._

She grabs Dr. Stennis and kisses him passionately.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile, at another part of campus...**

Paul is walking when he has a look of sudden realization on his face.

_I forgot my notes!_

He turns around and heads back to Dr. Stennis's class.

* * *

 

**Dr. Stennis's class, a short time later...**

Dr. Stennis is seated in his chair. His shirt and t-shirt are on the floor and his pants and boxers are down around his ankles. A completely naked Daria is blowing him. As she sensuously sucks his cock she cradles his balls in one hand while rakinf his bare chest with the other.

"Oh, Daria...feels so good."

Daria takes her hands off of him and releases his dick from her mouth. She stands up and erotically licks her lips. "Take me."

* * *

 

**Meanwhile, outside...**

Paul enters the building that the classroom is in. __

* * *

**The classroom...**

Daria sits on the edge of the desk while Dr. Stennis kneels in front of her. He's going down on her while massaging her boobs with his hands. Daria moans with delight.

"Yes...mmmm...right...there..oh...YES..."

She starts to grind his face. She's on the verge of orgasm when she pushes him away. Daria turns around and leans forward over the desk, spreading her legs.

"Take me. I need you to fuck me right now."

Dr. Stennis positions himself behind Daria. He teases her for a bit, running the head of his member along her wet entrance.

"Don't tease me," Daria begged, "I need you inside me...NOW!"

Dr. Stennis sinks himself all the way inside Daria. She moans with delight.

"MMmmmmm....Yes...You feel soooo...good..."

He begins to fuck in and out of her. Holding her steady with one hand, he uses the other to reach around and rub her clit.

"Yes...Mark...Yes...YES...Fuckme...Yes...Harder...Fuck me harder....MMMM...ah...AH...AH...AH..."

* * *

 

**Just outside the classroom...**

Paul opens the door. He immediately gasps in shock and horror as he sees his lit professor fucking his girlfriend.

"OH...YES...YES...YESYESYESYESYES...." Daria looks up and sees a horrified Paul. Her eyes go wide and her jaw drops. "NO!!!"

Dr. Stennis looks up and sees Paul. "OH...shit!"

Paul goes from shocked to angry. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?"

Daria panics. "PAUL...WAIT.."

Paul charges at Dr. Stennis like a raging bull and tackles him to the floor. He then starts to punch him. "YOU...FUCKING...SON...OF...A...CUNT..."

Daria tries to pull Paul off of him. "PAUL, CALM DOWN!!!"

Paul stops pummeling Dr. Stennis and gets off of him. He glares menacingly at Daria.

"Paul," she pleaded, "I...um...well..."

Paul takes a deep breath. "Don't ever talk to me again, you fucking whore!"

He walks off in an angry huff.

* * *

 

**Student dinning room, a short time later...**

Paul sits alone. He doesn't touch his food and looks utterly devastated.

 _How?_ He thought, _How could she humiliate me like this?_

Just then, a hand places some notes in front of him. He looks up to see a solemn looking Daria.

"You forgot your notes."

Paul said nothing as Daria sat across from him.

"Look," she said, "I need to come clean about some things."

In an angry tone, Paul said "Yeah, no fucking shit!"

Daria tried to explain. "Look, I was initially attracted to Dr. Stennis and you. I tried to have it both ways. I won't lie, I'm not very experienced with relationships. In my last year of high school I had a boyfriend who I always kept at arms length. We broke up just before graduation. That sums up my whole dating history before you right there. You knew I'd only recently come to embrace my sex appeal. It was new, it was exciting and I got carried away."

Sounding hurt, Paul asked "Was he the only one? Dr. Stennis, I mean."

Daria sighed. "After our first date I went and hooked up with a random stranger. At the party I fucked a guy in a closet while waiting for you."

"So," said Paul, "That girl I saw sneak off with the Phantom of the Opera was you."

Daria nodded. "I..I'm sorry. I meant it when I said I love you. I stayed behind after class today in order to break things off with Dr. Stennis. I decided to be faithful to you from now on."

Paul bitterly said "Then why were you fucking on his desk?"

Daria said "That was a gross display of poor judgment on both of our parts. We decided one last time before calling it quits. I never should've done that. I'm sorry. I love you and don't want to lose you."

Paul said "You say that, yet you've been fucking around behind my back the whole time we've been together. How can I possibly believe anything you say now?"

Daria begged "Paul, please. I screwed up and I swear it'll never happen again."

"BULLSHIT!!" Paul yelled, "I can't trust you at all now. Every time I see you talk to someone now I have to wonder if you're fucking them behind my back."

"Paul," Daria pleaded, "I swear I'll never cheat again. Please, just give me a chance."

Paul stood up. "Rot in hell, you cheating bitch. We're done."

He quickly walks away as Daria starts to cry.

* * *

 

**North End, evening...**

Daria is alone in the apartment while Jane's out on her evening run. She's lost in thought. She's also wearing her old attire of loose fitting shirt, bulky jacket and wrap skirt. Since she's in her place, however, she not wearing her boots and is instead bare foot.

_How could I let it get this far? Paul wants nothing to do with me now and I can't say I blame him. I'm worthless._

Her thoughts take another turn.

_Look, Daria, you made a huge mistake, several actually, but you aren't worthless._

_Shut up, conscience!_

_No, we both screwed up. I used your libido to wake you up to the fact that you need to be more outgoing. That was a VERY bad idea in retrospect._

_I've lost Paul._

_WE lost Paul. We're the same person, remember. This is just another inner dialogue triggered by guilt._

_What do I do now?_

_Move on. You're only 20. It's a hard lesson, sure, but you've learned from your mistakes. Find someone else and be faithful to them. It's not that hard, especially at our age._

_I loved him._

_He won't be the last, believe me. How many guys do you think your mother fell for before finally finding your father?_

_I'd rather not know._

_Just because Mom and Dad met in college doesn't mean that's where we'll find our future husband, assuming there even is one. You can find happiness being single. Just don't make that your only option._

* * *

**Meanwhile, outside...**

Dr. Stennis parks his car next to the sidewalk. He stares longingly at the building Daria and Jane's apartment is in. He couldn't stop thinking about Daria. _I can't let her go, she's a goddess. I can't give her up. I WON'T!_

He exits his car.

* * *

**The apartment, a short time later...**

There's a knock on the door. Daria answers. It's Dr. Stennis.

"Daria, can we talk."

In light of recent events, this seems reasonable. "Sure." She lets him in and closes the door behind her. They sit down on the couch.

"Look," said Daria, "I'm sorry my boyfriend beat you up."

Dr. Stennis shrugs. "I would've done the same in his position. What man wouldn't? Especially with a goddess like you."

Daria said "Flattery won't change my mind. What we had is done."

Dr. Stennis said "How are things with Paul?"

Daria sighed. "He dumped me."

Dr. Stennis strokes Daria's hair. "I'm sorry."

"Stop it."

Dr. Stennis continues to stroke Daria's hair. "Why? You like it."

Daria said "Look, I may be single now but we're still done. I need time."

Dr. Stennis said "What you need is a man. A real man, not a college boy."

He suddenly grabs Daria and forceably kisses her. She tries to shove him off.

"What are you doing!?"

Dr. Stennis said "Daria, I can't let you go. I need you."

She wiggles free from him and stands up.

"Leave...NOW!"

Dr. Stennis stands up. Instead of leaving he grabs Daria, pushes her against the wall and starts licking her as she tries to shove him off.

"What's wrong with you!?"

"I can't let you go, Daria. I'm taking what's mine."

He viciously pulls down her jacket as she continues to struggle.

"Stop! Dr. Stennis, stop this, NOW!!"

He doesn't stop. He tears her shirt open.

"STOP IT!!"

He tears open her bra and paws at her breasts.

"Daria, you know you want to."

"LET GO OF ME!!!"

She finally breaks free of him and tries to run. He pounces on her from behind.

"NO!!!"

"Yes," he barked, "I'm taking you. I need you."

Daria struggles but Dr. Stennis's body weight pins her to the floor. He places his hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. Daria reacts by biting him.

"OW!!! YOU BITCH!!!"

He slams her face into the floor. She now has a bloody nose. He once again covers her mouth with his hand.

"We both want this. Don't try to fight."

Daria cries out, but his hand muffles the sound. Dr. Stennis reaches up her skirt and pulls her panties down before tearing them clean off. She feels him unzip his pants.

_No!!! NO!!!_

His cock now free and Daria helplessly pinned, Dr. Stennis proceeds to savagely rape her.

**To be continued...**


End file.
